


Liberté

by La_Mandragore_de_Nantes



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: C'est plein de douceurs et de gentillesse malgré tout, Esclavage, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mention de viol mais c'est peu et passé
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Mandragore_de_Nantes/pseuds/La_Mandragore_de_Nantes
Summary: Jungkook est un jeune esclave qui rêve de liberté. Il ignore que le jour où Hoseok l'achète sa vie sera bouleversée, mais que cela aura également des répercutions politique au sein du royaume où il vit.BTS & Blackpink principalement.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou les mandragores !
> 
> Cela faisait plusieurs mois que j'avais commencé à écrire cette histoire et pour me motiver à continuer à l'écriture et surtout à améliorer les premiers chapitres, je vous la partage, dans l'espoir qu'elle vous plaise ^^
> 
> On commence par un chapitre court mais qui pose les bases de l'histoire.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le royaume d’Eroc avait pour capitale Bangtan, une immense et magnifique ville. Depuis quelques siècles siège du pouvoir, la cité était également le chœur commercial, intellectuel, économique et artistique du pays. 

Une fois par semaine avaient lieu sur la place des marchés de grandes enchères d'esclaves. Très prisées par les riches, ceux qui étaient dépossédés de liberté attendaient leur tour avant d'être, à l'instar du bétail, montrés au public avant que ne soit négociée la vente. 

Ce jour-là, il y avait foule, bien plus que d'habitude. Beaucoup de nobles et riches roturiers s'impatientaient, presque avec frénésie. Le brouhaha de leurs paroles couvrait les chants et musiques des artistes de rues. Tout le monde avait entendu parler d'un esclave d'à peine quinze ans qui allait être mis à la vente pour la première fois. Après trois ans de formation chez les dresseurs – ceux chargés de former les gens nouvellement devenus esclaves à leur récent asservissement – le jeune avait été déclaré prêt. Jungkook, de son identité, était présenté depuis des semaines comme étant un petit prodige. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'une fois qu'une fois sortit de sa cage et amené sur l'estrade, des acclamations se firent entendre. 

Le dresseur qui s'occupait des enchères hurla.

– Jungkook, ou l'esclave d'or ! Il sait lire, écrire et compter ! Sa voix envoûtante chante mieux que quiconque ! Personne ne peut l'égaler en danse ! Il sait servir à table, tenir une conversation, effectuer toutes les tâches ménagères ! Rien ne lui est impossible ! Prix de départ : 5 pièces d'or !

Si Jungkook n'aurait pas été si malheureux de sa condition, peut-être aurait-il sifflé devant une telle somme. La plupart des articles valaient des pièces de bronze. L'argent démontrait une meilleure qualité. Alors quand on arrivait à l'or, alors il n'y avait que le meilleur. Mais son désespoir était trop important pour qu'il y prête attention. Non, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'étaient des personnes qu’il ne connaissait pas qui cherchaient à l'acquérir comme s'il n'était qu'un objet. 

– 6 pièces ! 

Un obèse libidineux remarqua l'esclave. Pour profiter de ses capacités ou de son corps ? Jungkook ne voulait même pas imaginer la réponse. 

– 7 pièces !

Une vieille femme. Sûrement pour les mêmes raisons.

– 8 pièces !  
– 10 pièces !  
– 11 pièces !

D'autres personnes participèrent aux enchères. Autant que Jungkook détesta d'emblée. Arrivée à 13 pièces, plus personne ne renchérit sur l'offre de l'obèse. Le dresseur reprit alors la parole.

– Regardez ce magnifique visage, il vaut de l'or à lui tout seul ! Et son corps satisfera nombre d'entre vous ! 

Sans ménagement et malgré les chaînes au cou, aux pieds et aux mains, Jungkook se retrouva nu devant tous, ses habits déchirés par celui qui le vendait. Le jeune homme n'était pas à sa première humiliation, mais cela ne le laissait pas indifférent. Surtout en constatant que ses potentiels futurs maîtres le scrutaient avidement. Presque un mètre quatre-vingts, des cheveux comme des yeux plus noirs que la nuit, des traits fins, un air encore juvénile, le corps mince et musclé, il attirait tous les regards. Une petite cicatrice sur la joue gauche faisait sa particularité. L’air frais de la matinée le fit frissonner et alors qu’il fut tenté de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, le dresseur le fit s’écarter les cuisses pour que personne ne perde une miette de ce qu’il possédait entre les jambes.

– Et il est encore pur ! Précisa le dresseur. Inviolé !

Le dresseur fit tourner lentement Jungkook sur lui-même, afin que son corps rapportât de l’argent. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les enchères reprennent, l'avidité prenant le pas sur le prix. 

– 15 pièces !  
– 17 pièces !  
– 18 !  
– 19 !

Jungkook se disait qu'il allait appartenir à la vieille femme quand un nouvel acquéreur entra dans la partie.

– 25 pièces d'or ! 

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix. L'esclave d'or comprit que ce n'était pas un inconnu, des grimaces ou des sourires étant visibles. 

Lui vit un homme plus âgé que lui de quelques bonnes années, les cheveux rouges et le visage ovale. Et si toute la foule était bien habillée pour démontrer sa richesse et son pouvoir, le roux les surpassait tous. Ses habits et ses bijoux étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus beau et luxueux. Tout en lui inspirait le respect et la supériorité. Même l'esclave à ses côtes – Jungkook le savait grâce au collier de chaînes accroché à son cou – était mieux habillé et présentait des atours plus reluisants qu'une partie des gens autour d'eux. Sa chaîne était en or. Le jeune nu fut sidéré. Rares étaient les personnes capables de posséder une telle fortune. Ce plausible maître était-il si riche ? 

Un détail frappa Jungkook : malgré le sérieux du visage du roux, il pouvait y lire de la douceur et de la générosité. L’esclave ferma les yeux et chassa cette pensée : espérer ne rendrait la réalité que plus douloureuse. Il devait au contraire toujours imaginer le pire pour ne pas être déçu de ce qui arrivera plus tard. 

Autour du dernier acquéreur, les autres participants aux enchères hésitèrent. Certes l'esclave semblait être aussi bon que présenté, mais la somme commençait à être très élevée. En valait-il la peine ? Le silence se prolongea et finalement personne n'enchérit malgré les nouvelles qualités énoncées par le dresseur. Jungkook fut donc vendu pour 25 pièces d'or au noble Jung Hoseok. 

L'affaire conclue, l'esclave fut ramené dans sa cage en attendant qu'un autre dresseur s'occupât des formalités avec son nouveau maître. D'humeur morose, Jungkook garda le silence. Il n'écouta même pas ce qui était dit. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fût appelé.

– JUNGKOOK !

Le susnommé se releva immédiatement, apeuré et craignant une correction. Il vit un dresseur devant sa cage, Hoseok derrière lui, accompagné de son riche esclave – qui avait une chevelure couleur menthe et la peau pâle, remarqua-t-il pour la première fois. 

– Te voilà désormais la propriété du grand et noble Jung Hoseok. Tu lui devras obéissance jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ou qu'il te délie de ta condition. 

Comme on le lui avait appris, Jungkook s'inclina.

– Habillez-le, étendit-il dire par son nouveau propriétaire. Et qu'on me l'amène jusqu'à mon carrosse.  
– Selon vos désirs. 

Le jeune esclave fut rapidement préparé et emmené. Jungkook était paré de magnifiques habits. Il comprit qu’ils venaient d’Hoseok. Il devait vouloir que sa nouvelle acquisition soit aussi magnifique que lui et l’autre esclave. Après des années à porter des robes de bure ou en coton rêche, la douceur et la chaleur du tissu lui sembla étrange. Toutefois, il ne s’en plaignit pas : c’était si agréable qu’il voulait les porter toujours !

Une fois qu’il fut prêt, Jungkook quitta non sans regrets l’arrière-boutique des dresseurs pour débuter une nouvelle existence, quand bien même la crainte l’habitait. Devant lui se trouvait un carrosse de belle facture, avec un bois de qualité et finement travaillé, de l’or partout. Des rideaux pourpres – couleur des élites d’Eroc – où des J d’or étaient cousus. Désormais, Jungkook ne doutait plus : son maître était immensément riche et son prix d’achat n’avait représenté qu’une bagatelle. Qu’est-ce qu’une personne aussi puissante avait besoin de lui ? Était-ce uniquement par vanité de pouvoir se venter de posséder l’esclave d’or ? 

Jungkook s’attendait à ce que ce fut l’un des employés des dresseurs qui lui ouvrirait la porte du carrosse afin de symboliser la passation entre propriétaires, aussi fut-il surpris. D’employés, il n’en vit nulle part. Celui qui l'invita à monter était l’esclave aux cheveux verts. Le jeune noiraud le suivit. Jungkook se retrouva face aux deux autres. Hoseok était en train de lire une feuille les sourcils froncés quand le vert ferma la porte. Dehors, des airs populaires accompagnés d’instruments se faisaient entendre. Pour Jungkook qui pourtant aimait la musique, ce ne fut pas une consolation et cela ne le détendit pas face au noble.

– Il n’y avait personne, maître, apprit l’autre esclave au noble.  
– Quand on paie assez, tout est possible, répondit ce dernier. 

Hoseok frappa contre le mur du carrosse qui se mit à avancer, le cocher ayant compris ses intentions puis il se tourna ensuite vers Jungkook.

– J’ai dérogé à la tradition, mais je ne suis plus à ça près. Je désirais t’épargner la passation, je pense que tu ne m’en veux pas ? 

Lors d’une passation, un esclave devait s’agenouiller devant son ancien propriétaire puis devant son nouveau. Il n’avait pas le droit de se relever tant l’un et l’autre ne l’avait pas exigé. Humiliant, cette étape pouvant durer très longtemps, selon la volonté des propriétaires. Jungkook était reconnaissant d’avoir pu échapper à une telle pratique, mais ne sachant comment se comporter avec Hoseok qu’il ne connaissait pas, il fut mal à l'aise et regardait par terre. 

– Ne sois pas si gêné ! s’exclama avec le sourire le noble. Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais.  
– P-pardon maître !  
– Ne t'excuse pas. Regarde-moi plutôt.

Jungkook, un peu perdu, obéit. Bien qu'il lui répugnât d'être asservi, son dressage forcé lui avait appris la docilité. Hoseok le fixait intensément.

– Tu as entendu mon identité tantôt. Tu es désormais mon esclave, sous mes ordres. Ne cherche jamais à fuir, ne me désobéis pas, ne me fais jamais honte, que ce soit en public ou chez moi. Compris ?  
– Oui, maître.  
– En échange, je t'offre ma protection. Sous mon toit, tu seras nourri, blanchi et logé. Jamais je ne te ferai le moindre mal, comme personne d'autre ne pourra t'en faire et toi-même jamais tu n'useras de violence, excepté si ta vie ou celles de ta maisonnée sont en danger. Tu seras bien traité, aucun déshonneur ne te seras fait. Si un point te pose question ou tu te sens victime d'une injustice, tu as le droit d'en parler à mes autres esclaves, j'encourage l'entraide. Tu pourras aussi m'en parler si tu le souhaites. Est-ce clair ?  
– Oui, maître.

En vérité, Jungkook était dérouté. Ses dresseurs lui avaient répétés que les riches maîtres étaient impitoyables mais qu'il fallait quand même obéir. Et dans sa première vie, à l'époque où il était encore libre, ce dont il avait été témoin était peu reluisant. Là, les règles lui semblaient plus justes. 

– Pour ce qui est de notre maisonnée, en plus de moi-même et de ma fiancée, il y a neuf esclaves en te comptant. Celui qui se trouve à mes côtés se nomme Yoongi. 

Yoongi se contenta de hocher la tête, ce qui fit sourire Hoseok. 

– Tu verras, il ne parle jamais plus que ce qu'il ne juge nécessaire mais il sera là pour t'aider en cas de problème. Et c'est aussi un excellent protecteur. Lui comme les autres sont tous différents, mais ils forment ta nouvelle famille. Aie confiance en eux et tout se passera bien pour toi.  
– Bien, maître. 

Trop de belles paroles. Mais Jungkook refusait d'y croire. Des mots, on le lui en avait dit beaucoup, et il constatait aujourd'hui le résultat. La confiance, jamais il ne pourrait la retrouver, encore moins l'accorder. Le jeune homme en était sûr, dès ce soir il serait la victime des fantasmes du roux. Sa virginité lui serait volée dans la violence et le sang. 

– Si tu te poses la question, je ne veux pas te ton corps.

Surpris à nouveau, Jungkook sursauta. 

– Ma fiancée me suffit amplement. Et jamais je n'ai pris comme je ne prendrai quelqu'un contre son gré. Je te l'ai dit, personne ne te fera de mal, tu as ma protection.  
– Alors pourquoi m'avoir acheté ? 

Les dresseurs l'avaient répété, sa pureté allait jouer dans les enchères, déniaiser des esclaves étaient une activité répandue. Hoseok ne sembla pas s'offusquer de cette question impromptue.

– Pour le moment, je ne te demande qu’accomplir les tâches quotidiennes qui te seront assignées comme les autres. 

Son interlocuteur pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté à l’entente de « pour le moment ». Ce geste n’échappa pas au roux. 

– Quand le temps sera venu, je te ferai accomplir avec ton accord une mission particulière.  
– Laquelle, maître ?  
– Je ne peux t’en parler maintenant, c’est trop tôt. Quand je t’estimerai prêt, quand tu auras prouvé que je pouvais t’accorder ma confiance, alors je t’en parlerai.  
– Pardon maître mais… Il se peut que ce jour ne vienne jamais. 

Yoongi parut outré qu’il puisse tenir de tels propos. Jungkook comprit que le vert était fidèle et qu’il ne supportait pas qu’on puisse lui manquer de respect. Hoseok, lui, ne se laissa pas ébranler. 

– Ou peut-être ce jour viendra plus tôt que tu ne le penses. Je ne te surestime pas, car je te connais mieux que tu ne le crois. 

Le plus jeune grimaça, n’y croyant pas. 

– Ne me sous-estime pas, reprit Hoseok. Ne me sous-estime jamais, Jeon Jungkook. 

Le susnommé sursauta, plus violemment que les fois précédentes. Son nom de famille, cela faisait trois ans qu’il ne l’avait plus entendu. 

Un esclave ne possédait pas d’autre identité que son prénom. Jamais de nom. Ceux qui naissaient dans ces conditions n’en connaissaient pas de toute leur existence, tandis que ceux ayant connu un jour la liberté pour la perdre ensuite ne conservaient que leur prénom. 

Dans la tête de Jungkook, plein de questions se bousculaient. Comment pouvait-il connaître son nom ? Comment l’avait-il appris ? Savait-il tout ce qu’il avait vécu depuis son asservissement ? Savait-il qui il était exactement ? 

– Je vois bien que tu te poses des questions. J’y répondrai en temps voulu. Yoongi, ce que tu viens d’entendre est confidentiel, garde le pour toi.  
– Très bien, maître. 

Le noiraud était si curieux qu’il ne put s’empêcher de prendre la parole. 

– Mais comment… ?

De la malice traversa les yeux de Yoongi. 

– Tu vas très vite constater que notre maître est plein de surprises…


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou les mandragores !
> 
> Après un premier chapitre, voici la suite qui permet de mieux connaître les personnages ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Quand le carrosse s'arrêta, Yoongi sortit du véhicule, poussant Jungkook à faire de même. Hoseok les suivit et s'adressa au cocher.

– Restez ici, je reviens.

– Très bien, noble Jung.

Le susnommé et le vert commençaient à marcher en direction de l'entrée quand ils aperçurent que le plus jeune n'avait pas bougé. Le noiraud était tellement émerveillé par la beauté et la grandeur de la demeure qu'il restait bouche bée sans oser bouger. Il avait par le passé connu une bâtisse d'une grande splendeur, mais elle semblait ridicule face à un tel palais.

– Comment un tel bâtiment peut exister ?

Sous le rire d'Hoseok qui s'amusait de sa candeur, Yoongi leva les yeux au ciel et s'empara de son poignet.

– J'espère que tu t'habitues vite, sinon vu comment la maison est grande, tu vas rester planté comme ça jusqu'à demain ! grommela-t-il.

Même s'il fut forcé d'avancer, Jungkook ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer chaque surface de la demeure qu'il pouvait apercevoir.

– Eh bien, commenta Hoseok, heureusement que tu n'as pas été acheté par le roi Jiyong lui-même ! Tu te serais évanouie devant son château !

Le jeune esclave rougit de la remarque et regarda enfin droit devant lui, là où Yoongi l'emmenait.

Le trio entra dans l'immense maison où ils furent accueillis par un garçon de la même taille que Jungkook, les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus, qui s'inclina.

– Taehyung ! s'exclama Hoseok à sa vue. Tu es seul ?

– Non maître, Lisa est toujours dans sa chambre.

– Elle va mieux ?

– Sa fièvre est tombée, mais elle reste fatiguée.

– Qu'elle se repose. Je vais aux mines avec Yoongi, nous reviendrons sûrement pour le dîner avec Seokjin et Namjoon. En attendant le retour de Jimin, je te confie une autre mission que de veiller sur Lisa. Taehyung, je te présente Jungkook, le voici désormais membre de notre maisonnée. Fais-lui visiter les lieux, montre-lui la pièce vacante que j'ai fait préparer, ainsi que les affaires dont il pourra disposer désormais et mets-lui une chaîne d'or. S'il a besoin, qu'il se lave et se nourrisse.

– Il en sera ainsi fait, maître.

Satisfait, le propriétaire des lieux s'en alla, accompagné de Yoongi. Taehyung se retourna vers le noiraud. S'il affichait là un visage inexpressif, Jungkook avait bien vu la dévotion qu'il portait à Hoseok, son air et ses gestes l'indiquant. Etaient-ils tous ainsi envers le roux ? Deviendrait-il comme eux un jour ? Impossible, se disait-il. Il rêvait trop de retrouver sa liberté pour songer à devenir un esclave parfaitement obéissant. Toutefois, n'ayant pas le choix, le jeune garçon demeurait docile pour le moment.

– Suis-moi, indiqua le blond de sa voix grave.

Ce fut ainsi que Jungkook fit le tour des lieux, hallucinant devant le nombre de pièces, couloirs, ailes et jardins. Hoseok possédait une immense et prodigieuse fortune pour vivre dans une telle opulence.

– Maître Hoseok t'a parlé de notre maisonnée ?

– Euh… Il a dit qu'en plus de lui et sa fiancée, il y avait avec moi neuf esclaves.

– C'est ça. Notre maîtresse s'appelle Jisoo. Elle est actuellement en déplacement avec Jennie et Rosé, alors tu ne les verras pas tout de suite. La dernière esclave femme est Lisa, qui est malade et dort dans sa chambre. Sinon, il n'y a que des hommes. Yoongi, que tu connais, Seokjin, Namjoon, Jimin, moi et toi.

– D'accord.

Taehyung finit par lui désigner une pièce où se trouvaient à l'intérieur un lit, une commode et une armoire. Sur les draps trônait une chaîne d'or.

– Te voilà dans le pavillon des esclaves. Et voici la chambre où tu vas loger désormais. Maître Hoseok devait savoir qu'il allait ramener quelqu'un d'autre, il a fait préparer ton collier. Il y a aussi une tenue neuve dans l'armoire, ainsi qu'un ensemble de nuit. Si tu veux te laver, la salle d'eau est commune à tous les esclaves, juste en face de toi, là. Il y a une séparation entre les femmes et les hommes à l'intérieur, pour plus de commodités.

– Ça ira, je me laverai plus tard.

– Comme tu veux. Je t'attends pour que tu puisses manger. Sans vouloir être offensant, tu es maigrichon et tu clignes des yeux.

Jungkook fronça les sourcils.

– Je cligne des yeux ? Et alors ?

– Ça veut dire que tu as faim. Crois-moi, quand tu vis avec Seokjin, tu deviens très fort pour savoir quand une personne a faim.

Sans autre commentaire, Taehyung s'en alla. Jungkook soupira quand la porte se fut refermée. Il était heureux de se retrouver seul. Et l'éternel visage inexpressif de Taehyung le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'y avait donc que le roux pour le voir exprimer une émotion ?

Le jeune homme s'avança et ouvrit l'armoire. Il siffla. Une tunique complète bleu saphir striée de fils d'or se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle était aussi belle et précieuse que la tenue qu'il portait déjà. Le toucher était doux. La texture indiquait la bonne qualité du tissu. Il y avait également un pantalon en soie noire et une tenue complète en coton fin blanc, sûrement pour la nuit. En contemplant ces tenues, Jungkook eut l'impression d'être un prince. Il n'était qu'un esclave et pourtant, il était mieux habillé que la plupart des habitants de Bangtan…

Une boîte au fond de l'armoire attira le regard du garçon. En fer forgé, elle représentait sur le dessus deux personnes qui se prélassaient sous un arbre, l'une jouant de la musique ; le tout sur un fond coloré de bleu et de vert. Curieux, le jeune esclave ouvrit la boîte et y trouva quelques bagues, colliers et bracelets en argent. Une petite fortune. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, Hoseok, Yoongi et Taehyung en portaient. Avait-il lui aussi le droit de porter de telles merveilles si chères en plus de ses tenues et de la chaîne d'or ? Tout en étant dénoué de toute liberté, Jungkook n'avait jamais été aussi riche !

Néanmoins, il perdit de son humeur en voyant à nouveau la chaîne toujours présente sur le lit. Elle avait beau d'être belle, elle lui rappelait sa condition ô combien détestée d'esclave. Ne possédant pas la clef pour l'enlever, il fit appel à Taehyung qui trouva une grosse pince qui broya la chaîne. Ce moment de liberté ne dura pas, le noiraud devant mettre l'autre. Oh, il avait songé à profiter pour fuir. Mais il connaissait encore très mal les lieux. Et vu la puissance d'Hoseok, il aurait été très vite retrouvé et châtié. Non, mieux valait faire profil bas. Quand il connaîtrait parfaitement la maisonnée et la demeure, là il pourrait commencer à échafauder un plan pour s'éloigner loin d'ici et redevenir libre. D'ici là…

Une fois la tâche réalisée et la chaîne autour du cou de Jungkook, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Taehyung montra une corbeille de fruit. Ce geste pourtant anodin paralysa le temps d'une seconde le plus jeune.

En désignant avec son doigt le panier, le blond avait allongé son bras, faisant se relever un peu sa manche. Et Jungkook put voir avec effroi ce que sa manche dissimulait jusque-là.

De fines cicatrices qui rosissaient sa peau claire.

Taehyung surprit le regard comme la réaction de son vis-à-vis. Il cacha vite son bras sous son vêtement.

– Ce… C'est…

– Ce n'est pas maître Hoseok qui m'a infligé ça, si c'est ce que tu penses.

– Je ne…

– Inutile de me mentir, je sais ce que tu penses. Maître Hoseok peut parfois se mettre en colère, mais jamais il ne nous inflige quoi que ce soit. N'aie jamais la crainte qu'il ne lève la main sur toi. A moins que tu ne le déshonores ou que tu commettes un délit grave, mais là encore, je suis sûr que ce ne serait pas si horrible par rapport à ce qui se fait ailleurs.

Les mots ne rassurèrent guère Jungkook. Taehyung pouvait très bien lui mentir et cacher qu'il se faisait fouetter par Hoseok. Comment prouver le contraire ? Le noiraud se renseigna.

– Mais alors, d'où ça vient ?

– Tu n'as pas à le savoir.

Le ton avait été sec et tranchant. La tension était palpable entre les deux. Le silence s'éternisa, lourd à cause de l'ambiance. Jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle personne entra dans la cuisine.

– Ah, Taetae ! Ça tombe bien que tu sois là, tu vas pouvoir m'aid… Qui c'est ?

Jungkook observa le nouvel arrivant. Plus petit que lui en taille, les lèvres pulpeuses, il avait un visage et des mains potelées d'enfant, ce qui contrastait avec son corps musclé d'adulte. Ses cheveux roses et ses petits yeux gris renforçaient cette impression. Il portait un énorme sac qu'il déposa par terre, regardant le noiraud avec étonnement.

– Il s'appelle Jungkook et maître Hoseok vient de l'acheter.

– Un petit nouveau ? Je suis content de te rencontrer Jungkook ! Moi c'est Jimin ! Mais dis-moi, tu fais très jeune ! Tu as quel âge ?

– …Quinze ans…

– Un bébé !

Jimin s'avança jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres du plus jeune puis le prit soudainement dans ses bras. Dire que Jungkook fut étonné d'un tel comportement serait un euphémisme. Comment Jimin pouvait-il être aussi tactile et familier avec un parfait inconnu ?

– Tu es le plus jeune de nous tous ! Bienvenue ! Mais tu fais tellement mature pour ton âge, on pourrait croire que tu es plus âgé que moi !

Jungkook restait complètement déstabilisé face au comportement du plus âgé. Jamais encore il n'avait vécu une telle situation. Jamais encore on avait aussi proche de lui. Jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait pris dans ses bras, surtout avec une telle chaleur…

Pourtant, la douceur et la bonne humeur que dégageait Jimin lui firent un bien fou. Après cette journée éprouvante, après ces trois difficiles dernières années, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu toute sa vie, cette chaleureuse présence lui fit chaud au cœur. Alors sans réfléchir, il entoura de ses bras le rose. Bien que de tels gestes lui soient inconnus, cela se fit naturellement avec le rosé. Son cœur battit plus vite.

Cependant cette étreinte ne dura pas, Taehyung les séparant de force.

– T'approche pas trop de Jimin, toi !

Pour bien se faire comprendre, le blond embrassa fougueusement le rosé. Ce dernier mit fin au baiser, la mine boudeuse.

– Taetae, espèce d'idiot ! Tu vas effrayer le petit avec ta jalousie ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il a besoin de réconfort ? Je t'appartiens déjà, alors ne créé pas d'histoires !

Taehyung baissa les yeux, les joues rougies. Jungkook était choqué par cette vue. Comment l'inexpressif blond pouvait tout à coup révéler aussi facilement ses émotions ? Jimin possédait un tel pouvoir ou c'était parce qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Ne désirant pas semer la discorde au sein de cette nouvelle famille à laquelle il appartenait – mieux valait s'en faire des alliés que des ennemis pour glaner les informations qui lui permettraient de fuir – il prit la parole.

– Ne vous disputez pas par ma faute !

– Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Jimin. Taehyung va te faire des scènes comme ça au début, mais ça va vite passer. Dès qu'il te connaîtra bien et qu'il comprendra que tu ne souhaites pas me mettre dans ton lit, il sera ton ami et protecteur, tu verras.

– A voir, grogna son amant.

Taehyung ne semblait pas l'aimer. Si Jungkook avait déjà réussi à avoir Jimin de son côté, ce n'était pas le cas du blond. Lui comme Yoongi seraient difficiles à convaincre qu'il serait un bon esclave pour son plan. Tant pis, le noiraud prendrait son temps mais y parviendrait.

– Taetae, plutôt que de ronchonner, et si tu montais les tissus dans la chambre de nos maîtres pour ensuite aller voir Lisa ?

– Si c'est ce que tu veux…

– Pendant ce temps avec Jungkook je vais cuisiner pour le repas du soir. Tu sais cuisiner, petit frère ?

Jungkook écarquilla les yeux à ce surnom.

– Petit frère ?

– C'est ce que tu es, non ?

– Euh…

– Tu es le plus jeune, tu es donc notre petit frère !

Jimin semblait être très heureux d'avoir un petit frère, alors Jungkook le lui concéda.

– Et toi, tu es mon grand frère ?

– Exactement ! Tu sais cuisiner ?

– Oui.

La joie de Jimin était communicative, Jungkook en eut le sourire.

– Bonne nouvelle ! Tu vas pouvoir me seconder ! Il faut faire à manger pour huit personnes. Il est encore tôt, on va avoir le temps !

Connaissant les goûts des autres, Jimin sortit différents aliments sur le plan de travail et dirigea les opérations. Tout cela se fit naturellement entre eux, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Le caractère enjoué du rosé et sa grande gentillesse envers le noiraud y fut pour beaucoup. Jungkook se sentait en sécurité à ses côtés, comme s'il était un grand frère. Ce réconfort lui fit du bien.

Tout à coup, il secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas se lier avec eux. Son principal objectif désormais était de fuir, pas de se familiariser pour de vrai avec cette maisonnée.

Au milieu des préparatifs, deux personnes entrèrent dans la cuisine. Jungkook reconnut immédiatement Taehyung, mais pas la femme qu'il tenait pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'à une chaise. Le plus jeune la détailla. Elle était très belle et mince, avec de longs cheveux d'un orange flamboyant.

– Lisa ! s'exclama Jimin. Tu te sens mieux ?

– Encore fatiguée, mais ça va.

– Tu devrais te reposer encore !

– C'est ce que j'ai dit à cette tête de mule qui a insisté pour que je l'accompagne jusqu'ici, grogna Taehyung.

– C'est que… Je n'aime pas ne rien faire, se défendit Lisa. Déjà que maître Hoseok loue les services d'un cocher parce que je ne peux pas m'en occuper…

– Tu sais pourtant très bien que maître Hoseok ne t'en veut pas ! lui rappela Jimin.

– Il n'empêche. Et j'ai faim. Et au fait, qui c'est ?

Lisa scrutait avec de grands yeux Jungkook qui se sentait intimidé.

– Excuse-nous, on a oublié de t'en parler ! rit Jimin. Je te présente Jungkook, il est notre petit frère que maître Hoseok nous a ramené tout à l'heure. Jungkook, voici Lisa. Elle s'occupe de nombre de tâches basiques comme nous, mais sa tâche principale est d'être la cochère de la maisonnée.

– Enchantée, sourit Lisa.

– De même, s'inclina Jungkook.

Ne sachant pas quoi rajouter, il baissa la tête et continua à cuisiner. Pendant ce temps, les trois autres discutaient ensemble de divers sujets dont le noiraud ne comprenait pas tout. La jeune femme se montrait joyeuse malgré la fatigue et quand elle ne grignotait des biscuits secs, elle n'hésitait pas à complimenter le travail du plus jeune quand ce n'était pas Jimin qui le faisait. Taehyung, qui Jungkook l'apprit ne savait pas cuisiner, resta essentiellement silencieux. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de parfois serrer par derrière son amant et de lui embrasser furtivement le cou. Ces moments de tendresse prirent fin quand Taehyung dût ramener Lisa dans sa chambre, la fatigue l'obligeant à se reposer.

Cuisiner pour autant de monde épuisa Jungkook, non encore habitué à ce rythme-là. Compréhensif, Jimin lui intima de se reposer. Honteux, le cadet refusa et redoubla d'efforts avant que les bras du rosé ne l'entourent.

– Hey, ça ne sert à rien de s'épuiser. Tu as vécu une journée éprouvante, tu as le droit de te reposer.

– Mais si je fais mal le travail, le maître comme les autres vont m'en vouloir !

Les dresseurs le lui avaient répété qu'il devait être exemplaire dans tous les domaines sous peine de se faire punir. Le plus jeune ne voulait pas souffrir. Et puis, il devait briller aux yeux des autres pour faire croire qu'il était docile. Jimin secoua la tête, cherchant à le rassurer.

– Jungkook, on forme une famille, on doit s'entraider. Je ne peux pas te laisser continuer comme ça !

– Et toi, tu ne dois pas tout faire tout seul non plus. On forme une famille, on doit s'entraider, alors pas question que je te laisse tout faire !

Jimin sourit de ses mots réutilisés.

– Très bien, mais fais uniquement ce que je te dis de faire, d'accord ?

– Compris grand frère !

Ce fut dans ces conditions que le repas fut prêt. Taehyung après avoir veillé sur Lisa vint mettre la table pendant que les autres se reposaient. Hoseok et le reste de ses esclaves arrivèrent dans la soirée.

Jungkook reconnut Yoongi, mais les deux autres hommes lui étaient inconnus. Jimin lui serra la main pour le rassurer.

– Le repas est prêt ? Excellent ! s'enchanta Hoseok. Ah Jungkook, tu ne connais pas encore tout le monde. Laisse-moi te présenter Seokjin et Namjoon, deux autres membres de la maisonnée.

Des deux, Namjoon était le plus grand. Le regard vif et intelligeant, le sourire aux lèvres, les cheveux violets retenus par un bandeau, sa posture imposait un certain respect naturel. A côté, Seokjin était un bel homme aux cheveux blond-châtain et aux yeux d'un noir d'encre. Il semblait être aux yeux du noiraud le plus âgé de tous ceux au sein de cette maisonnée qu'il avait rencontré.

Les deux hommes saluèrent chaleureusement leur benjamin et discutèrent volontiers avec lui tandis que tous s'installèrent à table. Jungkook fut très surpris de voir que le roux mangeait à la même table que ses esclaves. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Jimin qui comprit et lui répondit en chuchotant à son oreille.

– Maître Hoseok mange de temps en temps avec nous, il aime bien ça. Surtout quand maîtresse Jisoo n'est pas là, il n'a pas envie d'être seul. Mais même quand maîtresse Jisoo est là, ils aiment manger avec nous.

– Ça me parait étrange…

– Maître Hoseok n'a pas finis de te surprendre, je peux te l'assurer !

Cela ressemblait beaucoup à la phrase de Yoongi, tantôt. Le plus jeune observa sa maisonnée, suspicieux. Tout semblait être merveilleux et parfait dans cette maison, mais Jungkook refusait d'y croire : il y avait forcément quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il y avait incontestablement une face cachée qui ne lui était pas encore révélée. Les cicatrices de Taehyung le prouvaient. Derrière son masque de maître soucieux et bienveillant se cachait obligatoirement un homme dure voire cruel. S'il était si bon, pourquoi aurait-il autant d'esclaves ? Pourquoi ne les affranchirait-il pas ? Jungkook se décida à ne pas tomber dans ce piège de fausse camaraderie et de demeurer prudent.

Excepté lui, tout le monde parlait gaiment, même si Taehyung et Yoongi restaient plus réservés. Quoique le blond n'hésitait pas à sourire quand il parlait aux autres, plus particulièrement avec Jimin.

Malgré sa prudence et ses réticences, Jungkook réalisa avec émotion qu'il s'agissait là d'un repas familial, avec les différents membres d'une famille unie et soudée qui partageaient un moment convivial. Un repas de famille…

Son tout premier…

Lisa fit son apparition au cours du repas, ce qui donna lieu à de nombreuses exclamations de joie.

Le sourire du noiraud ne fut que de surface. Il allait falloir qu'il trouve le meilleure plan pour échapper à cette vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laisser un commentaire sur ce chapitre permet à l'auteure de connaître votre avis.


	3. Trois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou les mandragores !
> 
> Bonnes vacances pour les personnes qui ont la chance d’en avoir !
> 
> Bonne lecture ! =D

Les jours qui suivirent son arrivée, Jungkook prit petit à petit son rythme, effectuant plusieurs tâches différentes. Il préparait à manger, effectuait le ménage, lavait et séchait literie et linge, faisait les courses, etc. A l’instar de Jimin et Taehyung, il exécutait plusieurs tâches du quotidien. Si le rosé se spécialisait plutôt dans la cuisine et le blond dans l’entretien des bâtiments voire même des jardins, lui n’était pas assigné à une fonction plus qu’une autre.

Quand il avait du temps libre, le plus jeune se promenait dans l’immense demeure. En plus du pavillon des esclaves, des appartements privés d’Hoseok et de sa fiancée, des cuisines, de la salle à manger principale et des salons à plusieurs usages, il y avait une grande salle de réception, une bibliothèque, des petits salons, des chambres d’amis, un jardin intérieur avec un bassin, des salles remplies de réserves de nourritures, un grenier et même une cave. Un peu perdu au début, Jungkook finit par se repérer et se déplacer plus facilement.

Le jeune esclave, à force d’observer et de se renseigner directement aux autres, en apprenait plus sur leurs rôles. Lisa, en plus d’être la cochère, quand elle ne conduisait aucun véhicule, secondait les autres dans les tâches quotidiennes.

Seokjin et Namjoon, quant à eux, travaillaient la plupart du temps dans les mines de diamants que possédait Hoseok – ces mines expliquaient la prodigieuse fortune de ce dernier – toutefois Jungkook n’avait pas très bien compris quels étaient leurs rôles. Il avait toutefois retenu qu’il s’agissait de postes importants. Ils partaient généralement le matin pour ne revenir que le soir, mais certains jours ils restaient pour se reposer, comme le désirait Hoseok. Le maître les accompagnait parfois, d’autres journées il était grandement occupé chez lui ou en ville. Ces jours-là, il prenait en tête-à-tête les deux travaillant aux mines pour parler travail.

Yoongi, lui, suivait le roux dans pratiquement tous ses déplacements, étant son protecteur en cas de problème. Il devait être bon dans le maniement des armes, songea Jungkook en apprenant la nouvelle. D’ailleurs, Rosé et Jennie, les deux esclaves qui accompagnaient Jisoo, avaient le même rôle que Yoongi. Ces trois-là, quand leurs maîtres restaient chez eux et qu’ils n’avaient nul besoin de protection, secondaient alors les autres présents pour les aider.

Comme le premier soir, Jungkook savourait malgré lui l’ambiance chaleureuse présente dans ces lieux. Certes, il y avait parfois des disputes ou des incompréhensions au sein du groupe, mais cela ne durait jamais très longtemps. Comme Hoseok l’avait dit, ici l’entraide et l’écoute allaient bon train. Et petit à petit, le noiraud apprit à mieux connaître les membres et leur caractère.

Celui qui demeurait le plus proche de lui était Jimin grâce à ses fonctions similaires aux siennes et à son caractère enjoué. Tous deux avaient fini par se considérer comme étant frères de cœurs et agissaient comme s’ils se connaissaient depuis des années. De ce fait, le cadet fréquentait plus souvent Taehyung. Quoique toujours plus réservé au complet contraire de son compagnon, il n’était plus autant silencieux avec Jungkook et ne faisait plus son jaloux comme le premier jour. Une amitié s’était même créée entre eux, pour le plus grand plaisir de Jimin.

Ce rapprochement avait agacé Jungkook qui ne souhaitait pas se lier à la maisonnée, mais il devait reconnaître que s’il faisait plus ou moins semblant d’apprécier Taehyung, il aimait beaucoup Jimin. Imaginer fuir loin de lui l’embêtait quelque peu. Parfois, le noiraud songeait à s’en aller en sa compagnie.

Lisa devint aussi très amie avec Jungkook, leur camaraderie étant bon enfant – quoique quelque peu factice du côté du plus jeune. Ils aimaient se taquiner et rire ensemble, se comportant comme des gamins. Lisa aimait rire et bouger, elle arrivait parfois à fatiguer Jungkook avec son énergie qui semblait inépuisable.

Namjoon devint comme un mentor pour le noiraud. Celui-ci aimait apprendre et était avide de savoir, alors quand il avait entendu dire que le violet était quelqu’un ayant un vaste savoir et qui retenait tout ce qu’il apprenait, il n’avait pas hésité à aller lui parler. Depuis, quand ils avaient tous les deux un moment de libre en commun, ils se voyaient dans la bibliothèque très bien fournie de la demeure et ensemble, parlaient, échangeaient, étudiaient.

Sa relation avec Seokjin était différente. Comme il l’avait deviné, ce dernier était le plus âgé, ayant le double de son âge. Le blond-châtain agissait alors comme le protecteur du groupe, s’assurant de leur bien-être et de leur santé. Les autres se confiaient à lui en cas de problème et écoutaient ses conseils. Souriant et patient, Seokjin faisait très attention à la maisonnée. Aux yeux de Jungkook, il faisait office d’un père pour le groupe. Le père qui était toujours à la hauteur, toujours bon et bienveillant. Malgré sa volonté de distance, le jeune esclave recherchait cette compagnie qui comblait un vieux manque.

A Hoseok, le noiraud démontrait son respect et sa gratitude, comme tout bon esclave le ferait. Il devait endormir sa méfiance. Néanmoins, il n’avait pas souhaité se rapprocher de lui. Non pas que Jungkook trouvait quoi que ce fut à redire sur son maître pour le moment, mais le souvenir de la première journée le hantait toujours. Hoseok connaissait son nom de famille pourtant perdu à son asservissement. Le noble savait qui il était, alors qu’il s’agissait là d’un secret très bien gardé depuis toujours. Jungkook n’en avait jamais parlé à personne et les rares autres à savoir avaient tout intérêt à ne pas divulguer cette information. Le roux en savait trop et comptait l’utiliser plus tard, ce qui l’inquiétait. Hoseok était donc de cette maisonnée le membre le plus dangereux et celui dont il se méfiait le plus. Jungkook n’avait aucunement envie de le servir dans ses plans tordus et comme il ne désirait pas davantage rester bien longtemps chez lui, être trop proche du noble serait déraisonnable. Si Hoseok remarquait et comprenait son inquiétude, il n’en montra rien et laissa le plus jeune en paix, sans forcer les choses, ce qui l’arrangeait.

Le seul autre à connaître son identité était Yoongi, mais fidèle à sa parole, il n’en faisait jamais illusion. Comme il se trouvait souvent en compagnie d’Hoseok et qu’il était peu loquace, Jungkook ne le fréquentait que peu et pensait que leur relation en resterait là. Toutefois, moins d’une semaine après son arrivée, sur ordre du noble, le vert lui avoua qu’il allait être son instructeur pour qu’il apprenne à se battre.

– Me battre ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

– Maître Hoseok veut que toute sa maisonnée sache se défendre et se battre en cas de besoin. Tu n’as pas le choix de toute façon, c’est un ordre.

Quand Jungkook en avait fait part à Jimin, celui-ci avait haussé les épaules.

– Rosé et Jennie ont appris à maîtresse Jisoo et Lisa, et Yoongi a fait la même chose pour nous les hommes.

– Tu veux dire que tu es capable de mettre au tapis ?

Le rosé rit, son ami l’accompagna. Le cadet s’arrêta aussitôt qu’il se sentit tomber par terre, fauché par un coup porté à l’arrière de ses cuisses. Mais avant qu’il ne touche le sol, il fut rattrapé par Jimin.

– Tu… Tu m’as…

– Tu n’as pas senti le coup venir, hein ? Et tu l’as à peine senti sur tes jambes ?

– Je… Non. Et oui.

– Ne me sous-estime pas petit frère. Et sache que malgré ta force que tu es faible encore face à moi !

Estomaqué, le noiraud ne put qu’acquiescer. Et ce fut ainsi que les entraînements avec Yoongi débutèrent. Au départ le vert se contenta d’évaluer ses capacités et lui apprit les bases. Mais très vite Jungkook progressa et le plus âgé des deux fut content de passer aux techniques plus complexes. Leur relation évolua également.

S’ils ne demeurèrent pas très proches, ils s’entendaient bien et parlaient plus qu’auparavant. Quant à Yoongi, il se fit protecteur envers son cadet qu’il aimait bien.

Cependant, si Jungkook se rapprocha d’un peu près tout le monde, ce fut pour obtenir des informations importantes. Il en apprit davantage par exemple sur Hoseok. Ce dernier était un noble riche et puissant, en plus d’être influent. Les jours où il était présent, bien d’autres nobles venaient le voir, sur son invitation ou sur leur envie. Réceptions, entrevues, repas et autres pouvaient avoir lieu, même au dernier moment. Jungkook voyait ses moments ses pauses bien méritées ou même un moment passé avec Jimin annulés au profit de travail supplémentaire. Ou alors c’était à Hoseok de se rendre à l’extérieur à la suite d’une invitation et il fallait faire des achats pour les cadeaux à amener.

– Un conseil, endurcis-toi, lui dit un soir Seokjin. Quand maîtresse Jisoo rentrera, ce seront les femmes nobles qui se bousculeront pour boire le thé avec elle afin d’échanger les derniers potins.

– Mais pourquoi ils agissent comme ça ? Pourquoi se voir autant ?

– Les relations sont importantes, car les familles nobles partagent avec la famille royale le pouvoir et l’économie. Entre elles peuvent se former des alliances, des accords ou des rivalités. Et comme nos maîtres sont pour le moment la famille noble la plus importante dans tous les domaines, ils sont très sollicités.

– Je préfère les jours où personne ne vient ici.

– Comme tout le monde, crois-moi.

L’aîné serra l’épaule du benjamin, cherchant à le réconforter.

En plus de s’habituer au lieu et aux personnes, Jungkook s’imbriqua au sein d’un emploi du temps bien rodé.

Généralement, Jimin, Taehyung et Jungkook étaient ceux qui se levaient le plus tôt, parfois même avant le soleil. Après s’être lavés et préparés, ils s’affairaient en cuisine. Jimin et Jungkook préparaient à manger tandis que le blond s’occupait de préparer la table et nettoyer la pièce. Parfois, il effectuait la vaisselle avec les ustensiles qui ne servaient plus pour prendre de l’avance. Peu après, Hoseok et le reste de la maisonnée se levaient à son tour et se rendaient dans la cuisine pour manger avant de partir pour les mines. Une fois ceux-ci parti, alors les trois restant finissaient de nettoyer la vaisselle, changeaient la literie, effectuaient le ménage partout ainsi que les courses. Tout cela jusqu’au soir, où le repas devait être prêt pour le retour des autres des mines. Lisa revenait régulièrement des mines pour aider à la maison avant de repartir le soir, sauf indication contraire.

Les jours de repos, tous se permettaient de prolonger leur sommeil. Quand Hoseok restait pour diverses raisons, les missions du jour pouvaient également être modifiées. Capable de s’adapter rapidement, Jungkook sut rapidement quoi faire et quand.

Un jour, il récolta le renseignement le plus important lors d’une discussion entre Namjoon et Seokjin qu’il surprit en les écoutant derrière une porte lors d’une journée de repos.

– …et maître Hoseok pense qu’il faudrait quelqu’un pour soulager les ouvriers.

– Comme quoi ?

– Leur apporter de l’eau, voir s’ils ont été blessés, entre autres. Mais il ne veut pas confier ce poste à n’importe qui. Il faut que ce soit quelqu’un en qui il a un minimum confiance pour que les ouvriers ne soient pas maltraités, tu comprends ?

– Oui, je vois. Effectivement, ce sera compliqué de trouver un candidat fiable.

Sur ces derniers mots, Jungkook frappa et pénétra dans la pièce, qui se trouvait être l’un des deux bureaux de travail. Les deux hommes le regardaient, intrigués.

– Pardon de vous déranger, dit Jungkook, mais j’ai entendu la fin de votre conversation. Je peux vous être utile !

Ses deux interlocuteurs s’échangèrent un coup d’œil avant que Seokjin ne lui répondit.

– Jungkook… On ne peut pas te dénigrer ou quoi que ce soit, mais je ne sais pas si tu seras à la hauteur.

– Offrez-moi une chance ! Si je suis assez bon, gardez-moi, sinon renvoyez-moi ici si mon travail vous déçoit !

– Nous verrons ça, mais sache que ce n’est pas à nous d’en décider. Nous en parlerons à maître Hoseok car c’est lui qui a la décision finale, d’accord ?

– Très bien !

Jungkook finit par sortir du bureau pour leur laisser le temps de réfléchir. Et puis si cela lui permettait de ne pas en parler directement au noble, cela l’arrangeait.

Le travail en lui-même n’était pas particulièrement intéressant pour lui mais le jeune homme pourrait sortir de la demeure et changer d’air. Et puis, il avait entendu dire ces derniers jours que les mines se trouvaient en dehors de la ville, dans un coin reculé et sauvage, pas très loin de la frontière avec le royaume voisin. Royaume voisin où l’esclavage n’était pas une pratique légale et où fuyaient les esclaves en fuite. Si le noiraud continuait à élaborer son plan dans les moindres détails, il pourrait tenter sa chance et enfin se débarrasser de sa chaîne d’or. Il n’avait plus qu’à découvrir les lieux et s’y familiariser et le tour serait joué.

Jungkook parla de sa décision à Jimin tandis qu’ils nettoyaient la vaisselle.

– C’est vrai ? demanda le plus âgé. Mais tu vas aimer ?

– Je n’en sais rien. Mais je ne peux pas savoir si je n’essaie pas.

– Alors j’espère que tu auras le poste et que tu seras heureux en l’effectuant. Je serai un peu triste de moins te voir mais le plus important c’est quoi tu sois bien.

Pourquoi Jimin devait-il toujours être aussi gentil avec lui ? Encore une fois, l’idée de l’emmener dans sa fuite lui effleura l’esprit. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Il lui manquerait trop s’il partait seul.

***

Le lendemain, alors que Jungkook prenait son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Taehyung et Jimin – ils le prenaient généralement au début des préparatifs pour être en forme avant de s’occuper des repas des autres – quand Hoseok vint les rejoindre. Il les salua et s’installa à la table, en face du plus jeune.

– Vous voulez manger, maître ? demanda Jimin.

Lui comme les deux autres étaient étonné de le voir réveillé si tôt.

– Pas encore, Jimin. Profite de ton propre repas, je peux attendre. Je suis venu te parler, Jungkook.

Le susnommé déglutît. Que lui voulait le noble ?

– Seokjin m’a parlé hier soir de ta volonté de travailler dans les mines. Est-ce exact ?

– Ou-oui maître.

– Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

Taehyung et Jimin fixaient intensément leur cadet, curieux du sujet de la discussion.

– Je voudrais… On m’a beaucoup parlé de ces mines, alors j’aimerais les voir de mes propres yeux. Et puis, j’aimerais me rendre utile là-bas ?

– Et pourquoi là-bas plus qu’ici ?

La façon dont Hoseok l’interrogeait inquiétait Jungkook. Avait-il deviné ses intentions ?

– Je sais que c’est de ces mines que provient la prodigieuse richesse qui nous fait tous vivre dans l’opulence. Alors j’aimerais aider moi aussi.

– Je croyais que tu aimais travailler avec Jimin et Taehyung. Me serais-je trompé ?

– Non ! Mais je n’aime pas vraiment la routine, j’aimerais changer.

Le noble le scruta un moment avant de prendre la parole.

– Très bien. Si c’est ce que tu souhaites, je te l’accorde. Toutefois, pour ne pas trop donner de travail à Jimin, Taehyung et Lisa, tu n’iras pas tous les jours à la mine, seulement quand je te le dirai.

– D’accord, maître.

Jungkook dissimula sa satisfaction, quand bien même elle n’était pas complète. S’il ne pouvait se rendre au quotidien aux mines, du moins pourrait-il s’y rendre suffisamment pour trouver un moyen de s’échapper d’ici.

– Quand est-ce que je commence ?

– Dès aujourd’hui. Fais tes affaires habituelles puis tu partiras avec nous.

Hoseok s’adressa aux deux autres.

– Prenez votre temps, je reviens plus tard manger avec les autres.

Dès qu’il s’en fut allé, Jungkook sentit deux paires d’yeux pointées sur lui.

– Tu m’en avais parlé mais c’est étrange de savoir que ça va avoir vraiment lieu, lui dit Jimin. Tu vas me manquer quand tu ne seras pas avec nous.

La tristesse dans le ton n’échappa guère au plus jeune.

– Moi aussi. Mais j’ai envie de faire autre chose à côté. Je n’aime pas la routine. Mais tu as entendu maître Hoseok, on travaillera souvent ensemble quand même.

Jimin soupira, semblant soulagé par la réponse. Taehyung, quant à lui, demeura silencieux mais fixa le noiraud. Ce dernier tenta de l’ignorer. Lisait-il de la méfiance dans ses prunelles bleues ? Plutôt que d’y penser plus longtemps, Jungkook se plongea dans la préparation du repas matinal.

***

Une fois que tous furent prêts, Jungkook suivit le chemin menant au carrosse. Lisa finissait de s’occuper des chevaux tandis que seuls montèrent Seokjin et Namjoon.

– Maître Hoseok n’est pas là ?

– Non, répondit Seokjin. Il ne vient pas tous les jours, tu sais ? Quand il a des affaires importantes, il reste en ville. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, nous allons nous occuper de toi avant de te laisser prendre tes marques.

Le plus âgé se tourna ensuite vers Namjoon et ils parlèrent affaires. De ce que Jungkook comprit, il était question de vérifier si une des allées souterraines de l’une des mines pouvait être prolongée sans que cela ne présente le moindre risque. Le plus jeune ne s’y attarda pas, préférant observer le paysage. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu’il n’avait été aussi loin ! Au bout d’un moment, la ville de Bangtan s’éloigna. Jungkook se surprit à penser à la distance qui le séparait des frontières voisines et donc, de sa liberté chérie. Son cerveau réfléchit à toute allure et d’autres questions germèrent dans son esprit.

– Maître Hoseok tire ses richesses des mines de diamants, c’est ça ? C’est un fait connu, non ? Alors pourquoi n’y a-t-il pas davantage de protection autour de ce carrosse ? Je suis sûr qu’il doit attirer des convoitises, pourtant.

Pourquoi s’en souciait-il seulement ? Le jeune esclave doutait que ce fut pour sa propre sécurité.

– Ce n’est pas par notre carrosse que transitent les diamants, répondit Namjoon. Il y en a plusieurs en fait, par des chemins différents et qui eux sont très bien gardés. Il en est de même avec l’argent des ventes.

– Mais il pourrait y avoir une attaque sur le notre parce qu’il n’y a pas de protection ! Surtout si le maître se trouve avec nous.

– Tu crains pour notre sécurité ? Ne t’inquiète pas, nous sommes entraînés à nous battre, même si tu n’as pas encore notre niveau. Quant à Lisa, elle a appris à être vigilante. Au moindre problème, elle nous préviendrait avant d’elle-même se lancer dans le combat.

– Et attaquer un carrosse noble n’est pas une riche idée, ajouta Seokjin. Tu sais très bien à quel point ils sont puissants dans ce royaume. A la moindre tentative, les assaillants et leurs proches sont promis à une mort certaine. Et même s’ils menaceraient d’attenter à la vie de maître Hoseok, l’armée royale le sacrifierait plutôt que de perdre la face à répondre aux exigences de quelques personnes qui souhaiteraient s’enrichir. De même, il est également connu que maître Hoseok passe plus de temps à Bangtan qu’au niveau des mines. Attaquer le carrosse n’est pas intéressant. Trop de risques pour pas grand-chose.

Ces propos rassurèrent Jungkook. Hoseok et sa maisonnée savait parfaitement ce qu’ils faisaient. Au moins ne serait-il pas attaqué pendant les trajets jusqu’à ce qu’il fuît.

Ils finirent par arriver à destination. Jungkook vit de nombreuses mines, bien plus encore d’ouvrier qui entraient et sortaient avec des chargements qui étaient examinés par d’autres personnes. Le plus jeune ne vit nulle chaîne. Etaient-ils donc tous libres ?

– Viens, je te montre l’endroit, lui dit Seokjin.

Les deux hommes marchèrent un peu partout, l’aîné lui présenta dans les grandes lignes quel lieu servait ou pas, quel était le rôle de chacun, comment cela fonctionnait. Jungkook n’écouta qu’à moitié, préférant retenir son environnement ainsi que se repérer par rapport à la frontière.

Après la visite rapide, Seokjin laissa Jungkook seul pour qu'il se fasse à l'idée et apprenne à se diriger seul. Toutefois, le plus jeune ne se rendit pas vers les ouvriers, préférant se rendre vers la partie abandonnée. D'après ses observations, c'était la mine la plus proche de la frontière. S'il pouvait trouver une galerie assez proche et y creuser un trou afin de rejoindre l'autre pays, ce serait merveilleux.

Le noiraud avança rapidement. Même s'il ne connaissait pas les lieux et qu'il s'enfonçait quelque peu dans la terre, après avoir allumé une torche – heureusement il trouva l'objet et de quoi l'allumer en chemin – il sut se diriger grâce à un sens de l'orientation développé. S'enfonçant dans une galerie, il fut face à la fin d'un tunnel. Toutefois, selon ses calculs, s'il creusait en remontant petit à petit, il serait de l'autre côté. Jungkook revint sur ses pas et à force de recherches, il dénicha une pioche aux pointes usées mais toutefois encore utilisables. Motivé, il commença à donner des coups et allongea la galerie. Il n’en fit pas autant qu’il l’aurait voulu à cause du manque de pratique et de temps, mais par rapport à ce qu’il avait vu et calculé au niveau de la distance entre ce bout de galerie et la frontière, le distance était mince.

Jungkook sourit alors qu’il ressortait de la mine dans l’intention d’aller s’occuper des ouvrier. Au bout de quelques semaines de coups de pioches, il retrouverait sa liberté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un mot sympa à me dire ?
> 
> Sinon, vous avez pu aller voir les BTS à Paris ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Perso je n’ai pas pu avoir de billets ☹


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou les mandragores !  
> J’espère que cette suite vous plaira ^^  
> Bonne lecture ! =D

Les jours qui suivirent l’arrivée de Jungkook dans les mines, les autres constatèrent qu’il était de meilleur humeur et qu’il souriait plus souvent alors que jusque-là, il restait la plupart du temps réservé. 

Hoseok ignorait en quoi son nouveau travail pouvait le rendre si joyeux mais pour ne pas voir s’envoler la joie de ses prunelles, il l’autorisa à s’y rendre environ un jour sur deux. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons quant à son plan, Jungkook s’occupait des ouvriers, leur apportant de l’eau et écoutant leurs complaintes. Toutefois, jouant sur le prétexte qu’il ne pouvait s’occuper de tous vu le nombre et que les ouvriers pouvaient penser qu’il s’occupait de leurs collègues ailleurs, le jeune garçon disparaissait dans sa galerie et creusait toujours plus loin avec l’énergie du désespoir. A force, ses bras se musclèrent davantage et il pouvait travailler en étant moins fatigué. 

Un jour qu’il estima avoir assez creusé droit devant lui, il donna des coups de pioche plus haut pour commencer à remonter à la surface. Jungkook espérait qu’il ne se trompait pas : l’une des pioches était devenue inutilisable et celle qui lui restait menaçait de le devenir également. Son espoir ne fut pas vain : bientôt la pierre se transforma en terre qu’il dégagea à mains nues et la lumière du jour fut visible. 

Ne pouvant contenir davantage son excitation, Jungkook s’épuisa et grimpa, sa tête arrivant à l’air libre. L’esclave réussit à sortir et il se retrouva à l’extérieur.

Presque aussitôt, Jungkook sentit sa gorge se serrer tant il était bouleversé. Il se trouvait désormais au sein du royaume de Sonyeondan, où tout esclave en fuite voyait sa chaîne être brisée pour devenir un citoyen libre. Contenant ses larmes, le jeune homme commença à marcher quand il s’arrêta soudainement.

Il voulait continuer mais au fond de lui, il savait que s’il partait sans Jimin, il le regretterait amèrement. Malgré lui, le jeune esclave s’était attaché au rosé et même s’il savait que son ami aimait profondément Taehyung, il ne désespérait pas quant à l’idée que ses sentiments changent un jour. Jimin avait beau sembler être heureux de sa condition, si on lui offrait la liberté, il ne pourrait dire non. Qui, au fond, préférait la chaîne, fut-elle en or, quand on pouvait vivre sa propre vie ?

C’était décidé, Jungkook libérerait Jimin en même temps que lui. Il lui faudrait trouver un prétexte pour emmener son ami avec lui jusqu’ici mais il le garçon avait confiance en ses capacités : il imaginerait bien un stratagème sans que personne ne le soupçonne de fourberie. 

Jungkook rentra dans le tunnel et revint s’occuper des ouvrier en leur apportant de l’eau. La liberté n’était désormais plus qu’une questions de jours…

***

Comme Jungkook le savait fort bien depuis un moment, Hoseok tirait son immense fortune de ses mines de diamants qui se vendaient aussi bien dans le royaume qu’ils s’exportaient dans le monde entier. Le marché se portait bien, mais quand des clients achetaient des diamants, il pouvait se passer longtemps avant qu’ils n’en rachètent d’autres. De ce fait, le noble devait conquérir d’autres potentiels acheteurs fortunés, même les plus lointains, même les plus réticents.

De ce fait, Hoseok organisait parfois chez lui des réceptions afin de séduire ces clients en devenir. Eroc ayant de nombreuses frontières bordées par d’autres pays au centre du continent, le royaume était un carrefour stratégique pour la circulation des capitaux et des marchandises, avec des routes terrestres comme fluviales très développées. La partie sud touchait l’océan, ce qui permettait au commerce maritime d’être important. Bien de riches étrangers passaient par la capitale, il était donc facile pour Hoseok de mener à bien ses plans de séduction. 

Pour cette fois-là, une dizaine de personnes étaient invitées, en plus de leur escorte, ce qui revenait à une centaine de personnes qui seraient présentes. Il fallait que la grande salle de bal soit nettoyée de fond en comble, les tables et chaises installées, qu’il y ait assez de nourriture et de boissons pour tout le monde. Pour que tout cela soit possible et pour que ses esclaves ne meurent pas de fatigue, le noble engagea plusieurs personnes pour les seconder. Il fit appel également à des danseurs, des musiciens et à une troupe de comédiens pour divertir l’assemblée. 

Les serviteurs engagés pour l’occasion se firent détester de la maisonnée. Jungkook les trouva odieux envers eux. Parce qu’ils étaient libres et payés pour exécuter leur besogne contrairement à ceux possédant une chaîne en or à leur cou, ils se moquèrent ouvertement d’eux. 

Exaspéré, Jungkook passait tout de même outre. Il y avait encore de travail à faire dans la cuisine et le temps s’écoulait trop vite. Il devait faire honneur à son maître qui comptait sur lui et les autres. Il prit son mal en patience : bientôt, l’esclavage ne sera à ses yeux qu’un lointain souvenir. 

Un homme fit un geste maladroit, renversant quelques gouttes d’huile chaude sur deux doigts de Jimin qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Se retenant de crier mais se mordant les lèvres jusqu’au sang, le rose se dépêcha de tremper sa main dans un sceau d’eau glacée. Loin de s’excuser, l’homme ricana et parla avec l’un de ses voisins.

– Ce n’est qu’un esclave, tant pis s’il perd une main. Il pourra se contenter de sa bouche pour faire crier son maître !

Jungkook ne supporta pas qu’il puisse ainsi parler de Jimin. Comment pouvait-on seulement être mauvais envers une personne aussi pure et douce ? Furieux, il se précipita vers le coupable. 

– T’as intérêt à retirer tout ce que tu viens de dire ou je te pète la gueule !

L’homme n’en rit que plus fortement.

– Eh bien, voilà un enfant indiscipliné ! C’est que l’esclavage t’as rendu plus violent, Jungkook ! 

Le susnommé retint de justesse un hoquet de stupeur. Comment connaissait-il son prénom ? 

– Ça fait quoi, trois ans ? A l’époque tu ne faisais même pas attention à moi, je n’étais pas assez bien pour toi. Et maintenant, regarde-toi, un peu ! Te voilà devenu un misérable chien !

Maintenant qu’il observait le visage, ce dernier lui disait quelque chose. Ça y est, il s’en rappelait maintenant ! Le noiraud fut pris de violents tremblements. Cet homme appartenait à son passé, il savait qui il était. Il avait été un témoin privilégié de sa déchéance et il avait ses raisons pour le détester. Pourquoi n’en profiterait-il pas pour se moquer de lui. Allait-il révéler à tous son identité ? C’était humiliant, le jeune esclave ne savait comment réagir.

Tout à coup, des bras l’entourèrent pour le réconforter. 

– Nous sommes peut-être des esclaves, mais vous n’avez pas à nous parler sur ce ton ! prononça d’une voix agressive Jimin. Qui que tu sois, je t’interdis de parler à Jungkook de cette manière ! Nous appartenons au noble Jung Hoseok, nous insulter revient à l’insulter. Et tu ne veux pas l’offenser, je suppose ?   
– Cesse de te croire intouchable, vermine ! Continue et je te renverse tellement d’huile sur toi que tu pourrais pas te reconnaitre dans un miroir !  
– C’est moi où on menace mon compagnon et mon petit frère ? 

Taehyung et Yoongi firent leur entrée dans les lieux. Aussitôt, les serviteurs perdirent leur sourire et leur arrogance, cherchant à ne pas attirer leur colère. Les visages des nouveaux venus étaient durs comme de la pierre, leurs yeux de glace. Leur attitude même respirait la dangerosité. Le silence se fit et tout le monde reprit sa tâche.

Profitant de leur arrivée, Jimin replongea sa main dans l’eau, soupirant d’aise. Taehyung le rejoignit pour constater les dégâts. L’air plus sombre encore, il enlaça ses doigts dans la main non blessée de son amant et l’entraîna à sa suite hors de la pièce. Yoongi s’approcha après leur départ de Jungkook qui n’avait toujours pas bougé.

– Je reste là, lui murmura-t-il à l’oreille. Si quelqu’un ose te faire du mal, je le massacre. 

Le vert ne proférait jamais de menace en l’air, le plus jeune le savait à force de mieux le connaître. Rassuré, le noiraud retourna aux fourneaux, tentant d’oublier l’homme qui le connaissait peu loin de lui. 

Jimin revint peu après pour continuer ce qu’il avait commencé, les doigts brûlés enduits d’une manière blanche que Jungkook devina être une pommade. Taehyung qui s’était arrêté au pas de la porte lança un dernier regard dans la salle, croisa les yeux de Yoongi qui hocha la tête et le blond s’en alla. Les préparations s’achevèrent dans une ambiance lourde, mais les esclaves ne furent plus victimes de mots et gestes déplaisants. 

Le repas prêt, la maisonnée ne se reposa pas pour autant. Les invités entraient petit à petit, il fallait assurer le service en salle. 

Seokjin les recevait à l’entrée et les amenait dans la salle de bal où Hoseok les attendait. Là, ils parlaient affaires tout en profitant des mets et de l’ambiance festive. Pour flatter les invités, Namjoon, qui savait captiver son auditoire quand il parlait, les complimentait avant de leur parler de la beauté des diamants qui complèteraient avec une telle harmonie leurs parures. 

Jungkook comme d’autres tenait en mains un plateau rempli d’aliments ou de verres que les futurs clients prenaient quand il passait près d’eux. Il était fatigué et ne souhaitait qu’une chose : retrouver son lit. 

– Courage, lui souffla Seokjin en passant près de lui. Rappelle-toi que maître Hoseok nous laisse demain notre journée pour nous reposer.   
– Humpf ! Mais je vais tenir !   
– Tout va bien se passer. Et si jamais il y a un problème, fais-nous signe, nous venons t’aider. 

Touché par la gentillesse de l’aîné, Jungkook acquiesça et continua à déambuler dans la grande salle. 

Plus tard dans la soirée, il fut interpellé par un petit groupe. Le jeune esclave vint les voir. Il vit un couple qui avait l’âge d’être ses parents, entouré de personnes à leur service. Si l’homme semblait plus concerné par son verre qu’autre chose, la femme fixait le noiraud le sourire aux lèvres. 

– J’ai entendu parler de toi ! confia-t-elle avec un accent fort prononcé. Tu es surnommé l’esclave d’or dans cette ville ! Tu es si doué ?   
– Je… Je l’ignore, madame. 

Jungkook savait qu’il avait des qualités, mais par rapport aux autres, il ignorait son niveau. Les dresseurs l’avaient « élevé » éloigné des autres qu’ils jugeaient trop médiocres et depuis son appartenance à la maisonnée Jung, jamais on ne lui avait demandé de faire quoi que ce fut d’extraordinaire. Ce surnom, il ne l’avait pas choisi. Et il préférait de loin le « petit frère » que les autres lui avaient donné. 

– Ne fais pas ton modeste ! J’entends beaucoup de ce qui se dit, et il se dit justement que si le noble Jung Hoseok achète peu d’esclaves malgré sa fortune, il les choisit avec grand soin. Tous ont l’air d’avoir des aptitudes hors normes. Et toi, il a dépensé une fortune pour t’avoir. Qu’as-tu donc de si spécial ? 

Il y avait de l’avidité dans son air. Mais que voulait-elle savoir exactement ? 

– Je ne fais qu’accomplir des tâches ordinaires, madame.  
– Allons, allons ! C’est impossible que tu ne fasses que cela ! Tu as forcément un rôle prépondérant quelque part, comme dans le fonctionnement de ses mines par exemple ? A moins que comme sa fiancée, il t’ait acheté pour te mettre dans son lit avant de t’affranchir ?

Pardon ? 

Jungkook crut avoir mal compris. Hoseok n’avait qu’une seule fiancée, Jisoo, et elle n’était pas une esclave. Elle était… Le noiraud se rendit compte qu’il ignorait tout de sa maîtresse. Pas même son nom. Or elle devait en avoir un, en tant que noble. A moins qu’elle fût belle et bien une affranchie ? Mais c’était impossible ! Seul un noble ou quelqu’un de haut placé peut épouser un noble. Commet une femme qui fut esclave pouvait-elle épouser un homme aussi important que Hoseok ? 

Le jeune homme fut coupé dans sa réflexion par un cri. Il se retourna pour voir Lisa qui se tenait dans les bras de Namjoon. Tous deux jetaient des regards assassins vers un homme qui se tenait non loin. 

Hoseok les rejoignit, discuta brièvement avec eux puis parla avec l’homme. Celui-ci protesta dans un premier temps puis blêmit avant de se retourner vers le buffet. Lisa quitta alors les bras de Namjoon et partit en direction des cuisines. Profitant que son plateau fut vide, Jungkook la rejoignit.

– Ça va ? Que s’est-il passé ? lui demanda-t-il.  
– Ça va. Un homme s’est amusé à me toucher les seins et j’ai crié, et Namjoon m’a séparé de ce pervers. Tu sais, d’habitude quand un homme s’amuse à me toucher de la sorte même si c’est un homme libre et que je suis une esclave, je le frappe. Voire plus. Mais là, c’est un représentant d’une famille immensément riche dans je ne sais plus quel pays, alors je ne peux pas lui faire du mal au risque que maître Hoseok ne perde des clients et des bénéfices.  
– Mais maître Hoseok est intervenu !  
– Il lui a dit la même chose qu’à chaque fois qu’un pervers ose mettre ses sales pattes sur moi, même si ce n’est pas toujours vrai.   
– Hum ?   
– Que je saigne.

Jungkook cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

– Tu saignes ? Où ça ? Je ne vois rien !

Lisa écarquilla les yeux avant d’éclater de rire.

– Oh, que tu es jeune ! Ne t’inquiète pas, je vais très bien. Et sache que les femmes peuvent saigner, tous les mois, sans que tu n’en aperçoives. Et généralement, ça dégoûte tellement les hommes qu’ils ne cherchent plus à vouloir abuser de mon corps. 

Le noiraud était toujours perdu, alors l’orange lui embrassa la joue. 

– Un jour tu comprendras. Là, tout ce que tu dois savoir, c’est que je vais bien et que comme tu peux le voir, maître Hoseok et les autres me protègent. Ne t’en fais surtout pas. Tu viens ? Nos invités ont faim et soif, nous devons nous assurer qu’ils soient satisfaits.

Jungkook finit par acquiescer, comprenant qu’il ne servait à rien dans cette histoire. Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans incident. Une fois tous les invités partis, Hoseok réunit ses esclaves. 

– Lisa, je suis désolé que cet homme t’ait touché, lui dit-il. C’est un étranger chez qui l’esclavage n’existe pas, alors il croyait qu’il pouvait faire ce qu’il voulait avec toi. Je lui ai expliqué les règles.   
– Ce n’est rien, maître. J’ai connu bien pire et je suis ici protégée.   
– J’en suis quand même fâché. Tout s’est bien passé, sinon ? Un incident à déclarer ?

Le silence se fit alors que la maisonnée se scrutait du regard, jusqu’à ce que Yoongi le rompisse.

– Il y a eu un problème en cuisines.

Hoseok le regarda, surpris.

– Quoi donc ? 

Le regard du vert se porta sur le rose, qui grimaça. 

– Jimin, que s’est-il passé ?  
– Un incident maître. Un des employés m’a renversé un peu d’huile chaude dessus.  
– De l’huile ? Où ça ? 

Le noble n’attendit pas la réponse, ayant vu la main. La pommade avait dérougi là où les gouttes étaient tombées et le tout était peu gonflé. Mais Jungkook n’aimât pas voir les doigts endoloris. Il prit la parole.

– Je pense qu’il a agi volontairement.  
– Comment ? 

Tout le monde s’était retourné vers lui.

– J’ai connu cet homme autrefois. Il me déteste, presque autant que moi je le déteste. Il m’a tout de suite reconnu dans les cuisines et il m’a provoqué juste après qu’il ait blessé Jimin. Et il méprise les esclaves. Pour lui, c’est juste de la vermine.  
– Mais pourquoi agirait-il ainsi ? demanda Hoseok. Qu’il te déteste, c’est une chose. Mais s’en prendre à un autre sous prétexte qu’il porte une chaîne à cou ?   
– Je… Je viens tout juste de m’en souvenir à présent. Je lui ai causé un tort autrefois, il m’avait prévenu qu’il se vengerait un jour. Il l’a fait aujourd’hui. 

Jungkook baissa la tête, honteux. 

– Ne t’en veux pas, lui dit Jimin en s’avançant vers lui. Moi je ne t’en veux pas.

Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui. 

– Je vais retrouver cet homme, promit leur maître. Et lui faire comprendre que personne ne peut vous faire du mal sans en payer les conséquences.

Constatant qu’il n’y avait plus rien à dire et que tout le monde était fatigué, Hoseok leur souhaita une bonne nuit. Les esclaves retournèrent dans leur couloir. Jungkook pensait encore à la soirée, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Au point d’entrer par erreur dans la chambre de Jimin et Taehyung qui s’embrassaient passionnément. 

– Oh pardon !  
– Petit frère, attends ! 

Jimin lui attrapa le poignet.

– Dis-moi ce qui se passe, vraiment. Tu es toujours troublé par cet homme ?   
– C’est ma faute !  
– Puisque je te dis que non !  
– J’ai commis une erreur avec cet homme il y a des années. Et il m’avait dit qu’il se vengerait sur une personne qui m’est proche. Il a dû deviner que je tenais à toi, alors il t’a… J’ai trop honte pour en parler, mais je suis désolé.  
– Je me fiche de savoir ce que tu as fait par le passé. Si tu ne veux pas me parler de la vie d’avant, jamais je n’insisterais. Moi, tout ce qui m’importe, c’est toi maintenant. Tu es mon petit frère Jungkook, je t’aime et je ne t’en voudrais jamais. 

Une larme coula le long de la joue du plus jeune. Touché, Jimin le fit s’assoir sur son lit, entre lui et Taehyung. Le blond parla.

– Il y a quelque chose d’autre non ? Tu sembles soucieux.

Taehyung avait raison. Était-il toujours si observateur, si perspicace ? Jungkook aimerait connaître la vérité sur Jisoo. Qui était-elle exactement ? Une ancienne esclave ? Ou une noble ? Le plus jeune allait le demander mais il se ravisa. Bientôt, il quitterait cet endroit et ce, définitivement. A quoi bon en savoir davantage sur le vie d’Hoseok ? Surtout qu’il ne rencontrerait jamais la fameuse Jisoo, autant qu’elle reste une inconnue à ses yeux.

– Rien. Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher.   
– Bonne nuit à toi, dans ce cas, lui répondit Jimin.  
– Merci. Bonne nuit à vous aussi. 

***

Le lendemain, Jungkook comprit que pour attirer Jimin dans l’ancienne mine, il fallait que ce fut ce dernier propose de s’y rendre. De ce fait, le jeune esclave devait le lui faire souhaiter sans qu’il ne s’en rendit compte. 

Alors qu’ils nettoyaient la salle des restes de nourritures et de toutes les saletés de la réception de la veille – ils étaient si fatigués la veille au soir qu’Hoseok leur avait permis d’aller se coucher sans nettoyer – Jungkook s’arrangea pour se retrouver à côté de son ami et lui parla.

– Comment vas-tu ?  
– Je vais bien, merci. Et toi ?  
– Ca va aussi. Je m’inquiétais pour tes doigts.  
– Oh ! Tu n’as pas besoin de t’inquiéter ! Heureusement, il n’y a eu que quelques gouttes sur mes doigts et en plus, grâce à l’onguent, ça a vite guéri. Et ça ne m’empêche de travailler.   
– J’espère, sinon je ne vais pas partir à la mine alors que tu aurais besoin d’aide.  
– A propos de mine, tout se passe bien là-bas ? Tu es tellement heureux quand tu y vas !

Jungkook sourit, content de voir que la discussion allait dans son sens. 

– Oui, j’aime bien le faire. Ça me change d’ici et j’ai l’impression d’être vraiment utile pour les ouvriers.   
– Je n’y suis jamais allé. J’ai du mal à imaginer le nombre de personnes qui y travaillent.   
– Tu n’as qu’a venir la prochaine fois avec moi ? 

Le cœur du plus jeune battit plus vite d’appréhension. Jimin allait-il accepter ? Ce dernier s’arrêta quelques secondes, trop surpris pour réagir dans un premier temps. Puis il fixa Jungkook, les yeux écarquillés.

– Aller aux mines ? Mais si j’y vais, qui fera le travail à ma place ?   
– Maître Hoseok pourra toujours embaucher quelqu’un d’autre. Et ce ne serait pas toujours, juste une fois pour que tu vois. 

Jimin se mordit les lèvres, pensif. 

– Je ne sais pas…  
– C’était juste une proposition, hein. Si tu ne veux pas…  
– Si, je suis curieux. Mais il faut d’abord demander l’autorisation à maître Hoseok avant. Je… Je lui en parlerai. 

Jungkook aurait pu pousser un cri de joie à l’instant tant il fut content d’entendre ces mots. Bientôt, lui et Jimin quitteraient cette vie de servitude. 

***

Ce fut Jimin qui lui révéla deux jours plus tard qu’Hoseok lui avait permis de visiter les mines pour le lendemain. Jungkook partagea sa bonne humeur mais sentit que son ami était également nerveux. 

– Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ?  
– Rien ! C’est juste que… Depuis que je travaille ici, je n’ai jamais quitté la ville. Je sais que les mines sont près d’ici, mais ça me parait étrange d’aller si loin. 

Jungkook lui attrapa les mains et y entremêla leurs doigts.

– Ne t’inquiète pas, ce ne sera pas long. Et puis je serai là !

L’air confiant du plus jeune fit sourire Jimin.  
– C’est vrai, tu as raison.  
– Sache que j’ai toujours raison.

Cette fois-ci, le rose rit, contaminé par la bonne humeur de son ami.

***

Jungkook dissimulait à grand-peine son sourire : il se trouvait dans le carrosse avec Soekjin, Namjoon et surtout, Jimin. Dès qu’ils descendirent du véhicule, Jungkook voulut emmener Jimin vers la liberté mais le rose, impressionné par ce qu’il pouvait voir et très curieux, s’arrêtait régulièrement et lui posait mille questions. 

– Pourquoi il y a tant de contrôles quand les ouvriers sortent des mines ?  
– Pour éviter les vols. Il n’y a pas non plus des centaines de diamants qui sortent tous les jours donc il faut éviter les pertes et les marchés concurrents déloyaux.  
– Il y en a du monde !  
– Il y a plusieurs mines, qui sont creusées profondément dans la terre. Si c’était petit, je ne pense pas que maître Hoseok serait si riche.  
– C’est… J’ai hâte de voir tout le reste !

Comme ils se trouvaient peu loin de la mine abandonnée, Jungkook l’entraîna à l’intérieur.

– Pourquoi venir ici ? Il n’y a personne !  
– Parce qu’il n’y a plus de diamants, elle est donc devenue inutile. Mais je tiens à te montrer quelque chose !

Jimin fronça des sourcils mais accepta. Tous deux s’enfoncèrent dans les galeries souterraines. 

– Kook, tu penses que c’est une bonne idée ? demanda au bout de quelques minutes Jimin. J’avais entendu il y a quelques temps que la mine avait été abandonné parce qu’il n’y avait plus de diamants et qu’elle était dangereuse à cause de… Je ne sais plus. C’est celle-là ou une autre ?   
– Ce n’est pas si important. Viens, on y est presque.  
– Je ne me sens pas tranquille !

Jimin s’arrêta soudainement, ce qui obligea Jungkook à faire de même.

– Jimin…  
– Pourquoi on s’est éloigné des autres ? Je croyais pourtant que tu voulais me montrer ce que tu faisais ! Et c’est dangereux d’être là !

Le plus jeune sentait son interlocuteur douter aussi chercha-t-il à le persuader de continuer. Il s’approcha de lui et lui prit le bras.

– Jimin, tu dois me suivre ! J’ai creusé un tunnel qui mène tout droit dans le pays voisin ! Dès qu’on y sera, on sera libres tous les deux !

Jimin le regarda avec une expression effrayée.

– Et même si c’est le cas, pourquoi le dire seulement et proposer à moi seul ton plan Jungkook, pourquoi ? 

Le susnommé ravala sa salive. Il ne voulait pas l’avouer si tôt mais s’il voulait le faire venir avec lui, il n’avait apparemment pas d’autre choix.

– Parce que… Je… Je t’…

Jimin repoussa son étreinte avant qu’il ait pu se confesser.

– Non, ne dis pas un mot de plus ! Je ne veux pas t’entendre prononcer ce que tu veux me dire !   
– Jimin…  
– Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! 

Le rosé s’éloigna de quelques pas, les bras autour de lui, comme s’il cherchait à se protéger.

– Ces mots-là, de cette manière, seul Taehyung peut me les dire ! Et si tu tiens tant à fuir en abandonnant ta famille et la belle vie que t’offre maître Hoseok, très bien, vas-y, mais ne compte pas sur moi !   
– Jimin !

Le rosé, sourd à ses appels, commençait à partir vers la sortie quand une violente secousse fit trembler les murs qui se fissurèrent. Les deux esclaves étaient tombés par terre sous la force du choc mais quand Jungkook se releva, il vit avec netteté le plafond s’écrouler par endroit et de la roche tomber sur Jimin. 

Le cri de douleur de ce dernier se répercuta dans l’ensemble de la mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A votre avis, dans quel état va être Jimin après ça ?


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou les mandragores !
> 
> Jimin va-t-il survivre ou pas ? 
> 
> Sinon, il va y avoir beaucoup de révélations dans ce chapitre ^^
> 
> Attention ! Brève description de blessure grave. Ça ne dure qu’une phrase mais je préfère prévenir.
> 
> Bonne lecture ! =D

Lorsque le plafond avait commencé à s’écrouler, Jimin s’était éloigné pour se protéger. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne fut pas assez rapide et de la roche percuta son bras. Il cria de douleur, les os craquant lors de l’impact. Etourdit par la souffrance, à la limite de s’évanouir, il n’arrivait pas à enlever la pierre qui coinçait son bras contre le sol. Jungkook, qui avait été épargné, se dépêcha d’aller l’aider et à l’aide de sa force, la roche fut éjectée sur le côté. 

Le plus jeune vit alors avec horreur l’état du bras de Jimin : brisé et sanguinolent, un bout d’os cassé étant parfaitement visible. Bien que nauséeux devant une telle vision, Jungkook fit s’assoir son ami contre le mur et regarda son environnement. 

Une partie des pierres avait obstrué le chemin. Jungkook pourrait se faufiler, mais il n’y avait pas assez de places pour deux personnes. Quant à Jimin, avec son bras invalide, il lui serait difficile de se déplacer. Pour le moment, le rosé était encore conscient mais Jungkook ne pouvait le laisser dans cette situation plus longtemps. Le cœur lourd, le noiraud s’approcha et prit la parole.

– Je vais chercher de l’aide tout de suite ! Promis, je ne t’abandonne pas !

Jimin le regarda avec des yeux vitreux, comme s’il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il disait. Comprenant l’urgence, Jungkook réussit tant bien que mal à sortir de la mine et appela à l’aide. Il aperçut d’autre blessés mais l’esclave ne se préoccupa guère de leur sort : seul celui de Jimin le préoccupait. Il hurlait, suppliait que quelqu’un l’aide, quand une main se posa sur son épaule. 

Surpris, Jungkook se retourna pour voir Seokjin qui le regardait, inquiet. 

– Tu vas bien ? Où se trouve Jimin ?   
– Dans la mine là-bas ! Il faut faire vite, il est blessé !

Les larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Jungkook et ce qui suivit peut après, il ne s’en souvint pas. C’était comme si son esprit avait supprimé tous ses souvenirs. Il avait de vagues réminiscences de Seokjin aidé d’ouvriers déblayant le chemin pour permettre à Jimin de sortir, du voyage de retour dans le carrosse où Namjoon et Seokjin tentaient de maintenir Jimin éveillé tout en le consolant, du visage terrassé de Taehyung quand il aperçut l’état de son amant, d’Hoseok faisant immédiatement dépêcher un médecin, mais cela restait obstinément flou dans sa tête. S’étant enfermé dans sa chambre en arrivant, Jungkook ignorait ce qu’il s’était passé par la suite. Il ne pouvait plus faire face à Jimin, ni même aux autres. 

Pourtant, lorsque l’on frappa à sa porte, il ne put l’ignorer. 

– Jungkook, maître Hoseok t’attend dans son antichambre privée. 

Il s’agissait de Lisa. Sa voix ne trahissait aucune émotion mais le noiraud se doutait qu’elle lui en voulait autant que les autres pour ce qui était arrivé à Jimin. Sachant qu’il devrait affronter son maître à un moment, Jungkook se décida à le voir. Il ne pourrait plus fuir désormais, aussi s’attendait-il au pire. 

Le jeune esclave ne croisa personne dans les couloirs. Sûrement les autres l’évitaient-ils. Jungkook avait tout de même noté que la nuit s’était levée. Il était donc resté de nombreuses heures enfermé dans sa chambre. Et malgré son estomac qui criait famine, il n’avait pas faim. Pas après ce qu’il s’était passé. 

Hoseok l’attendait bien dans son antichambre. Son visage était de glace tandis que dans ses yeux brillaient une rage ardente. Jamais Jungkook n’avait vu une telle colère habiter une personne. Le roux allait le châtier fort. Peut-être même le tuer. 

– J’ai fait appeler le meilleur médecin de toute la cité, dit Hoseok d’une voix basse et dangereuse. Le médecin qui s’occupe du roi lui-même. Il s’est occupé de Jimin du mieux qu’il a pu. Sais-tu comment va Jimin ?  
– Non…

Jungkook regarda le sol, n’osant croiser plus longtemps le regard du noble.

– Il lui a amputé le bras jusqu’à la base du coude. C’était la seule solution. 

Les yeux du plus jeune s’embuèrent. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait. Quant à Jimin, qu’allait-il devenir ? Un esclave afféré aux tâches domestiques alors qu’il n’a qu’un seul bras était inutile. Bien des maîtres se débarrassaient d’esclaves mutilés qui n’avaient aucune chance de survie. 

– Seokjin et Namjoon m’ont raconté qu’ils avaient trouvé Jimin dans la mine abandonnée. Et que tu y étais aussi. Or tu savais que tu ne devais pas t’y rendre, Seokjin m’a confirmé qu’il t’avait informé de ne pas le faire ton premier jour aux mines. Non seulement il n’y avait aucune utilité de le faire, mais en plus, à cause d’un ancien éboulement, elle avait été déclaré dangereuse. Alors pourquoi t’y être rendu avec Jimin alors que tu voulais lui montrer ton emploi ? 

Jungkook avala avec difficulté sa salive. Il se rappelait le discours instructif de Seokjin le premier jour mais, trop obnubilé par l’idée de fuir, il n’en avait pas écouté la moitié.

– A propos de travail… Après les avoir interrogé tout à l’heure, les ouvriers ont affirmé qu’ils te voyaient peu, que tu disparaissais régulièrement. Tu étais dans la mine abandonnée, n’est-ce pas ?   
– …Oui.

Il ne servait à rien de nier, Hoseok savait déjà tout ou presque.

– Et pourquoi t’y rendais-tu ? 

Jungkook sentit les larmes lui couler de nouveau et il répondit, la voix cassée.

– J’y creusais un tunnel pour fuir dans le pays voisin. J’ai réussi à le faire alors… Je…  
– Tu as entraîné Jimin dans cette histoire. Jamais Jimin ne quitterait Taehyung, c’est une certitude. Alors dis-moi, à quel point l’as-tu manipulé et forcé ?  
– Je ne voulais pas qu’il se blesse !

Le corps de Jungkook se mit à trembler violemment. Hoseok le remarqua mais cela n’enleva pas le fiel de sa bouche. 

– Tu voulais le priver de son amant et de sa vie ici. Qui t’a dit que c’était ce qu’il souhaitait ?   
– Qui voudrait être esclave alors qu’il pourrait être libre ? 

Les yeux d’Hoseok se firent plus durs encore.

– Demande aux autres. Je suis sûr que leur réponse t’étonnerait. 

Jungkook osa relever la tête pour observer son interlocuteur. Était-il sérieux ?

– Maintenant je me demande qu’elle devrait être ta sanction…  
– Tuez-moi, car je chercherai toujours à fuir !  
– Ce n’est pas pour cela que je te sanctionne, mais pour ce qui est arrivé à Jimin !

L’esclave frissonna au ton. 

– Je ne supporte pas que l’on puisse toucher à l’un des membres de ma famille ! A cause de toi, Jimin a perdu un bras et cela, je ne peux te le pardonner ! 

Hoseok serra ses poings, comme s’il se retenait de frapper Jungkook.

– Je me demande si je ne devrais pas t’envoyer à ton père.

Jungkook ne put retenir un cri effrayé et il s’agenouilla aux pieds du noble.

– Pas ça ! Frappez-moi, tuez-moi, faîtes ce que vous voulez mais ne m’envoyez pas là-bas !  
– Ce serait pourtant approprié.

Jungkook continua à pleurer et supplier quand la porte s’ouvrit soudainement.

– Maître !

A la plus grande surprise des deux personnes déjà présentes, Jimin entra dans la pièce, suivit de près par Taehyung qui le maintenait. Jungkook ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur quand il vit le bras de Jimin coupé jusqu’au coude, des bandages l’entourant, rouges pour ceux touchant le moignon. Jimin semblait être mort de fatigue et il avait du mal à avancer sans l’aide de Taehyung mais pourtant, toute sa détermination se lisait sur son visage. 

– Jimin, mais que fais-tu là ? demanda Hoseok.  
– Maître, s’il vous plait, épargnez-le !   
– Pardon ?

Jimin voulut reprendre la parole mais prit d’un accès de faiblesse, il menaça de s’écrouler. Taehyung le retint et tenta de lui faire changer d’avis.

– Tu dois te repose, Min !  
– Pas avant de…

Le rosé s’interrompit avant de regarder de nouveau Hoseok.

– S’il vous plait maître… Ne le punissez pas !   
– Jimin, tu aurais pu mourir ! Et à cause de lui, tu as perdu ton bras !

Le susnommé se mit à sangloter. 

– Maître… Il est mon petit frère…

N’ayant plus de force, Jimin s’évanouit. Taehyung le serra dans ses bras.

– Je le ramène dans notre chambre, maître.  
– Vas-y. 

Taehyung se retira, non sans avoir lancé un regard venimeux à Jungkook. Ce dernier ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Si leurs cas avaient été inversés, il se détesterait également.  
Une fois qu’ils furent de nouveaux seuls, Jungkook regarda de nouveau le sol. Hoseok conserva le silence jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse par le rompre au bout de quelques minutes.

– Va dans ta chambre.   
– Oui maître.   
– Tu effectueras tes tâches habituelles, mais ne pense plus à retourner dans les mines. Ne cherche plus non plus à fuir. Je suppose qu’il est inutile de te préciser de faire mal aux autres. Maintenant va, cette discussion reprendra demain.   
– A vos ordres maître. 

***

Jungkook dormit mal. Il pensa à beaucoup de choses dans l’obscurité. Tenterait-il à nouveau de fuir ? Cela semblait peine perdue à présent, la seule option qui s’était présentée à lui était devenue obsolète désormais. Depuis qu’il avait vu Jimin avec son bras en moins, son désir de partir s’était évaporé. Et s’il faisait plus de mal encore à son ami qui après l’avoir défendu, partait tout de même ? Jimin méritait de sourire, pas d’être malheureux. 

Parce qu’il était fatigué et nerveux, les paupières de Jungkook se firent lourdes et le sommeil finit par le gagner mais trop vite, il dut se lever pour préparer à manger.   
Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, Taehyung et Lisa s’y trouvaient déjà, chuchotant entre eux. Ils se turent dès qu’ils virent Jungkook et continuèrent les préparatifs comme si de rien n’était. 

Être ignoré faisait mal, mais c’était surtout l’absence de Jimin qui peinait davantage le plus jeune. Que fera-t-il désormais ? 

Jungkook sentit à plusieurs reprises le regard noir du blond sur lui. Si la haine pouvait tuer, il serait mort. Lisa lui indiqua que pour la journée, Hoseok resterait chez lui avant de redevenir mutique avec lui. Sentant l’hostilité des lieux, Jungkook se dépêcha de terminer de cuisiner avant de disparaître du côté des chambres pour s’occuper du linge et du ménage. 

Dans le milieu de la matinée, alors que le noiraud se dirigeait vers les jardins avec un panier rempli de linge mouillé à étendre, il surprit une conversation entre Hoseok et Taehyung. Jungkook voulut s’éloigner mais quand il entendit son prénom être cité, la curiosité l’emporta sur la prudence.

– Le choc lui a fait perdre les esprits ! Comment peut-il demander ma clémence pour Jungkook après ce qu’il s’est passé ?  
– Maître, il insiste sur le fait qu’il est encore jeune et que peut-être n’a-t-il jamais voulu être esclave.   
– Il le prend pour l’un de ses petits frères, ses sentiments l’aveuglent !  
– Il ne supportera pas la perte d’un autre. Malgré les évènements, il va continuer à le protéger.  
– Tu vas le suivre dans sa décision, n’est-ce pas ?  
– …Je n’ai pas envie de le voir triste et inquiet. Ça me rappelle trop le passé et je n’ai envie de le revivre. 

Jungkook sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Ainsi, Jimin continuait à demander que la sanction envers Jungkook soit levée ? Et Taehyung, malgré sa rancœur, le soutenait parce qu’il ne voulait pas contrecarrer sa volonté ? Le plus jeune ne comprenait pas, encore moins l’allusion aux petits frères. Maintenant qu’il s’en rappelait, cela avait été évoqué la veille, quand Jimin avait déjà cherché à le défendre. C’était le surnom que lui avait donné le rosé mais apparemment, il n’était pas le seul dans ce cas-là. Ou de moins le seul qui restait, s’il comprenait bien ce qui avait été dit. 

Trop concentré dans ses pensées, Jungkook ne s’était pas rendu compte que la conversation s’était achevée et que Taehyung arrivait dans sa direction. Le blond trouva le plus jeune derrière la porte et en apercevant sa tête, il réalisa qu’il avait dû écouter. 

– Tu as tout entendu ?   
– Non ! …Je ne sais pas, sûrement que la fin ?

Taehyung plissa les yeux, méfiant.

– Tu as l’air bien pensif. Qu’est-ce qui te met dans cet état ?  
– J’ai entendu parler des petits frères de Jimin. Hier aussi. Mais je n’en ai jamais entendu parler auparavant. Pourquoi ? 

Le plus âgé se crispa. 

– Jimin a… la mauvaise habitude de s’attacher à plus jeune que soi pour le protéger. D’emblée, il ferait tout pour lui.   
– Mais pourquoi ?   
– Il a eu un petit frère de sang autrefois. Il s’appelait Jihyun. Comme je connais Jimin depuis toujours, j’ai aussi côtoyé le petit. Jimin l’adorait. Tous deux se ressemblaient beaucoup et nous étions toujours tous les trois ensemble. Malheureusement, il a un jour attrapé froid et la fièvre l’a tué. Jimin s’en est toujours voulut pour ne pas avoir assez pris soin de lui. Ça l’a traumatisé. Depuis, il fait tout pour aider plus jeune que lui et comme c’est toi aujourd’hui est le plus jeune, tu as pris cette place.  
– Je ne savais pas…

Taehyung haussa des épaules avant de s’en aller. Encore bouleversé par toutes ces révélations, Jungkook s’assit sur l’herbe du jardin, posa le panier près de lui puis il replia ses jambes contre son torse avant de les entourer de ses bras et d’y poser sa tête. 

Le passé de Jimin lui parut plus sombre maintenant qu’il en savait un peu plus. Apprendre qu’il était proche depuis toujours avec Taehyung expliquait notamment pourquoi tous deux si fusionnels et attachés l’un envers l’autre. Malgré ces révélations, le jeune esclave se rendit compte qu’il en savait fort peu sur tous ceux qui l’entouraient. Il n’avait jamais cherché à trop en savoir puisqu’il n’avait pas voulu s’attacher avant de partir mais à cause de cet éloignement voulu, ceux qu’il fréquentait depuis des semaines étaient des inconnus à ses yeux. 

Jungkook se rappela tout à coup la question de la dame, l’autre soir. Jisoo aurait été une esclave selon ses dires. Quel était le passé de chacun des membres de cette maison ?  
N’ayant aucune réponse à ses questions, Jungkook s’occupa du linge. Une fois qu’il fut étendu, il entendit quelqu’un l’appeler.

– Kook !

Le susnommé se retourna pour voir Jimin arriver dans sa direction. Malgré ses cernes et sa manche de tunique qui pendait, il avait bien meilleur allure que la veille. 

– Ji-Jimin ?  
– Je te cherchais ! Comment ça va ?  
– C’est plutôt à moi de te demander ça !

Jimin sourit à la réponse et s’approcha de lui.

– Ça va mieux. Je prends en permanence des calmants le temps que ça cicatrise pour ne pas souffrir du coup ça va, même si je suis assez fatigué à cause de ça.   
– Je suis désolé !

C’était sortit d’un coup mais Jungkook ne pouvait pas s’arrêter. Tous ses remords depuis la veille jaillissaient d’un coup et il voulait que le rosé sache qu’il n’avait jamais voulu lui faire du mal.

– Je n’aurais jamais d…  
– Oublie.  
– Hein ?  
– J’aurais préféré garder mon bras mais nous sommes tous les deux vivants et c’est le plus important. Je vais apprendre à vivre avec un seul bras et à continuer à travailler ici et tout le monde oubliera cette histoire.

Le corps du plus jeune fut secoué de sanglots.

– Pourquoi tu ne me détestes pas ? Je t’ai fait perdre un bras, j’ai voulu t’éloigner de la vie d’ici, je…  
– Vivre dans la haine ne servirait à rien. Et tu n’es pas méchant, Kook. A part te faire souffrir et moi-même ne pas être heureux, ça ne nous rapporterait rien.

Et pour confirmer ses mots, Jimin prit Jungkook dans son bras et le serra fort. 

– Tu es comme un petit frère pour moi. Mais je ne fais pas l’erreur de te confondre avec ceux que j’ai eu auparavant. Je t’aime toi. Mais évite de me faire perdre autre chose, ce serait gentil.

Jungkook ricana dans ses larmes, heureux grâce à son ami. Jimin reprit la parole après avoir caressé les cheveux du cadet. 

– Ah oui ! J’étais venu te dire que j’ai réussi à convaincre maître Hoseok de te pardonne et tu pourras reprendre tranquillement tes activités comme avant.  
– C’est vrai ?   
– Oui. Remercie aussi maîtresse Jisoo ! Une lettre de sa part est arrivée aujourd’hui pour prévenir de son arrivée prochaine, environ quelques jours. Elle a prévenue tardivement pour faire une petite surprise à maître Hoseok. Il est tellement content qu’il a fini par accepté ma demande. Et les autres ont pour ordre de ne plus t’ignorer et de te pardonner aussi !

Jungkook sentit une partie du poids qui le pesait s’alléger, quand bien même il se blâmait toujours pour l’accident de Jimin. A la mention de sa maîtresse, il voulut se renseigner mais le rosé papillonna des yeux avant de bailler.

– Tu veux bien me raccompagner dans ma chambre ? J’ai besoin de dormir.  
– Pas de problème.

***

Le lendemain, quand le jeune homme se leva, Hoseok était déjà parti en compagnie de Namjoon et Seokjin. A sa grande honte, il avait dormi plus longtemps que prévu mais en observant la position du soleil dans le ciel, il remarqua également que les autres étaient parti plus tôt que d’habitude. Dans la cuisine, Taehyung et Jimin lui expliquèrent qu’après une journée de repos accordée aux ouvriers, les activités devaient reprendre, d’où leur départ très matinal. 

Malgré son état et sa fatigue, Jimin avait insisté pour un peu s’occuper de la nourriture. Taehyung l’aidait beaucoup pour qu’il apprenne à faire avec une seule main.  
Alors qu’il finissait de manger, Yoongi entra dans la pièce. C’était si rare de ne pas le voir alors qu’Hoseok était en déplacement que le plus jeune en fut étonné. 

– Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda Jungkook. Tu veux qu’on s’entraîne ensemble ?  
– On va devoir reprendre oui, mais pas maintenant. Il faut faire de grosses courses aujourd’hui et maître Hoseok veut que je vous accompagne, Lisa et toi. Dès que Lisa sera revenue, s’entend.   
– Pourquoi ça ? Tu accompagnes toujours maître Hoseok d’habitude !  
– J’ignore la raison mais je m’en fous. Je n’ai pas à discuter les ordres, mais à obéir.

Yoongi et sa grande fidélité. N’ayant pas le choix, Jungkook fit ses affaires et quand Lisa rentra, le trio partit faire des emplettes. 

– Si j’ai bien compris, on doit acheter de quoi faire un festin ? se renseigna Lisa.  
– Vu que maîtresse Jisoo rentre prochainement avec Rosé et Jennie, oui. Surtout de la nourriture qui se conserve. Le périssable, on le fera livrer quand elle arriveront.   
– On connait les meilleurs enseignes, alors allons-y ! 

Yoongi tenait la bourse remplie de pièces tandis que les deux autres choisissaient les aliments. Ils allaient en prendre une partie qu’ils porteraient dans des sacs, l’autre partie leur serait livrée dans la journée. 

Tout se passait bien et ils venaient d’achever les courses quand un élément vint perturber la sortie. Un homme passablement ivre aborda Jungkook. 

– Hey mon beau, tu voudrais pas me soulager, dis ?   
– Je ne suis pas intéressé.

Le noiraud grimaça à l’odeur de l’haleine gorgée d’alcool. 

– Dis pas çaaaaaa, j’vais te faire du bien, moi !

L’homme posa ses mains sur les hanches de l’esclave. Ce dernier voulut le pousser plus loin mais son assaillant avait beaucoup de force. Les mains commencèrent à migrer en direction de ses fesses. Il était saoul au point d’oublier que la chaîne autour du cou de Jungkook prouvait qu’il appartenait à quelqu’un d’autre. 

Jamais encore le jeune homme n’avait été touché de cette manière. Trop surpris et dégoûté, il oublia ce qu’il avait appris pour se défendre. Tétanisé, il ne dut son salut qu’à Yoongi qui les sépara de force et qui se mit devant lui, en position défensive. 

– Ne cherche plus à le toucher ! hurla le vert à l’alcoolisé.  
– Hou j’le veux moi !

Les yeux de Yoongi s’étrécirent et sa voix devint si menaçante que même Jungkook qui n’avait pourtant rien à craindre se mit à frémir.

– En le touchant, tu as touché au noble Jung Hoseok ! Personne ne touche à ce qui lui appartient sans en répondre !

Les derniers mots avaient été hurlé. Mais l’autre, qui n’avait plus toute sa raison, ne remarqua pas la dangerosité du vert. Mécontent, il s’élança vers les esclaves. Yoongi fit de même. D’une très grande rapidité, il évita le coup de poing, arriva derrière l’autre et lui sauta à la gorge. Avec le poignard qu’il avait sorti de son haut, le jeune homme menaça l’autre, en appuyant sur le cou d’où perla du sang. 

– Je crois que tu n’as toujours pas compris… On ne touche pas à ce qui appartient au noble Jung Hoseok ! 

L’altercation entre Yoongi et l’ivrogne avait fait du bruit, sans compter les cris de la foule qui les entourait, ce qui alerta la milice qui vint voir ce qui se passait.

– Quelle est la raison de tout ce boucan ? hurla le chef de patrouille.  
– Cet individu nous a attaqué ! répondit Lisa qui s’était entretemps mise à côté de Jungkook. 

Les hommes d’armes reconnurent aussitôt les chaînes d’or et déterminèrent l’état de l’accusé. 

– Nous sommes désolés de cet incident fâcheux ! Nous l’arrêtons sur-le-champ ! 

Le chef tint parole car la milice empoigna brusquement l’homme et ils s’éloignèrent. 

– Rentrons, décida Yoongi.  
– Jungkook, tout va bien ? demanda la jeune femme. 

Le susnommé ne répondit pas, encore troublé. Ils rentrèrent rapidement, sans rien dire. Jimin, qui passait dans l’entrée, s’enquit de la raison de leurs visages aussi sombres. Le jeune homme vit que Lisa se dirigeait vers le rosé, mais il n’assista pas à l’échange, s’enfuyant dans l’un des jardins. Là, il s’assit par terre, les mains dans l’herbe qu’il serrait par touffes. L’air ébouriffa ses cheveux, mais il n’y fait guère attention. 

Le temps s’écoula et Jimin vint s'assoir à côté de lui.

– Petit frère, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Le plus âgé était gentil comme à son habitude, mais Jungkook avait du mal à formuler ce qui le tracassait réellement. 

– Rien...

Au moment-même où il répondait, il se sentit stupide. Lisa et Yoongi lui avaient forcément tout raconté. 

– Nous formons une famille tu sais ? Et une famille doit protéger les siens en prenant soin de ses membres. Toi, on voit que tu souffres.

Jungkook garda le silence. Jimin ne baissa pas le bras pour autant.

– Oublie ce qu'a dit l'autre idiot. Il ne...  
– Ce n'est pas ça. Enfin si peut-être...  
– Dis-moi.

Jimin étant le plus proche de lui de tout le groupe, le noiraud se confia.

– J'ai été surpris parce qu'a fait Yoongi. J'ignorais qu'il savait aussi bien magner les armes. Il était beaucoup plus fort et dangereux que lors des entraînements.  
– Et ça te choque ?   
– Je me rends compte que je ne sais rien ou presque de vous ! Même notre maîtresse, savoir que c'est une ancienne esclave, c'est par hasard que je l'ai su. Et je crois que je suis encore bouleversé de savoir que notre appartenance au maître nous protège à ce point et nous confère une position presque enviable !  
– Je vois. Pour que tu saches, si Yoongi est redoutable avec les armes, c’est parce qu’il est un Suga.

Le plus jeune savait ce qu’était un Suga. Il s’agissait d’esclaves formés exclusivement à l’art du combat. Ils étaient prisés en tant que gardes du corps, tueurs à gages ou assassins privés. Une partie des soldats de l’armée était composée de Sugas. Il n’était pas étonnant que le vert fût si doué et qu’il entraînait les autres dans ce domaine. 

Le rose se leva et tendit sa main.

– Viens, allons ailleurs. Dans le jardin fleuri. On y sera plus à l'aise pour discuter.

Piqué par la curiosité, le plus jeune saisit la main et se laissa entraîner. Une fois arrivés au jardin, ils s'assirent sur un carré d'herbes.

– Jungkook, je vais te raconter nos histoires, dans la limite de mes connaissances. Si tout le monde m'a fait confiance en se confiant à moi un jour ou l'autre, c'est parce que ça se savait que je n'en parlerai jamais à l'extérieur de notre famille, mais je ne sais pas tout non plus. Et puis je suis le dernier à être arrivé avant toi, je n'ai pas énormément d'ancienneté. Alors excuse-moi pour ce que je ne pourrai te dire.  
– Non, ne t'excuse pas.  
– Je ne vais pas trop te parler de maître Hoseok, il le fera de lui-même en temps voulu. Je te dévoilerai par contre des éléments en rapport avec nous. Hum... Sa bonté envers sa maisonnée ne date pas d'hier, tu t'en doutes ?

Jungkook avait longtemps voulu nier le comportement d’Hoseok vis-à-vis de ses esclaves mais il devait reconnaître qu’il était bon avec eux. 

– Oui.  
– Ses parents sont décédés quand il était encore jeune. Ils étaient comme bien d'autres avec leurs esclaves, alors à leur trépas, selon leur volonté, tous les esclaves se sont donné la mort. Seul Seokjin y a réchappé, grâce à notre maître qui l'a épargné.  
– Alors Seokjin est le plus ancien de notre groupe ?  
– Et celui qui connaît le mieux le passé de maître Hoseok.  
– Mais pourquoi lui en particulier ?

Jimin haussa les épaules avant de reprendre son récit.

– Il s'est préoccupé de notre maître très tôt, un lien de confiance mutuel les a liés. Alors il a été épargné et notre maître lui a confié un poste important dans son entreprise, ce qu'il fait toujours aujourd'hui. Un autre jour, maître Hoseok se trouvait dans le palais royal quand il est tombé sur maîtresse Jisoo. Elle était une otage car c'est une princesses, fille du roi Taemin, du royaume voisin. Il a eu le coup de foudre pour elle. Comme il a de bonnes relations avec notre roi, il a pu la lui acheter. Maîtresse Jisoo a d'abord été méfiante, alors maître Hoseok a pris son temps pour la séduire. Et finalement maîtresse Jisoo est tombée amoureuse à son tour. Alors maître Hoseok l'a affranchie et ils se sont fiancés.  
– Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir affranchie d'abord ?  
– Pour la même raison qu'il nous garde esclaves : en lui appartenant, nous sommes protégés. Nous porter atteinte n'est pas sans péril, ce que la liberté ne peut nous garantir.   
Jungkook se rappela les mots de Yoongi « En le touchant, t'as touché au noble Jung Hoseok ! Personne ne touche à ce qui lui appartient sans en répondre ! ». Et tout le monde autour avait été d'accord quand l’homme avait été emmené par la milice. Jungkook était actuellement protégé grâce à la chaîne qu’il portait autour de son cou. Son statut d’esclave était peu enviable mais être l’esclave d’Hoseok lui procurait un haut statut apparemment. Cela n’empêchait que l’on puisse leur porter atteinte, il y avait toujours des personnes malintentionnées. Toutefois, le risque était grandement diminué. 

– Maîtresse Jisoo porte désormais le titre de fiancée, elle a donc un statut important en plus de la protection que cela apporte. Les fiançailles durent depuis un moment, car il fallait l'accord du père pour le mariage. Comme entre temps la paix entre les deux royaumes s’est faite, maîtresse Jisoo peut demander à son père de lui accorder sa bénédiction. Elle s’y avec Jennie et Rosé. C’est la première fois depuis longtemps qu’ils se revoyaient. Maîtresse Jisoo y retourna une seconde fois, avec maître Hoseok, pour la pleine bénédiction. Le mariage pourra avoir lieu.   
– Et si maîtresse Jisoo fuit ? Que les lettres sont fausses ?

Jimin eut un sourire triste.

– Tout le monde n’est pas comme toi, Kook.

Jungkook se mordit la lèvre inférieur, gêné.

– Ils s’aiment véritablement, jamais elle ne le fuirait, continua le plus âgé. Tu le verras quand ils seront de nouveau réunis ensemble. Jennie et Rosé sont comme Yoongi, des Sugas. Elles ont été achetées par maître Hoseok pour assurer la sécurité de maîtresse Jisoo quand maîtresse Jisoo commençait à tomber sous son charme, car de plus en plus de personnes contestaient une telle union. Jennie comme Rosé ne se souviennent pas de leur vie d’avant leur entrainement de Suga quand elles étaient très jeunes, alors elles supposent qu’elles sont nées esclaves.   
– Et pas Yoongi ? Je veux dire, il n’a pas été acheté en même temps ?   
– Non, lui c’est encore différent. Tu sais, certains maîtres achètent des Sugas non pas pour la protection mais pour les combats dans les cages ou les arènes, afin de s’enrichir sur des profits. Yoongi était l’un de ces combattants, l’un des meilleurs. Mais il n’était pas heureux. Sa propre famille l’a vendu enfant pour éponger des dettes, il était le plus jeune de la fratrie alors il a trinqué. Un jour, il a tenté de se suicider et en est ressorti grièvement blessé – ne me demande pas comment il s’y est pris, je n’en sais rien. Son ancien maître voulait le faire châtier publiquement quand maître Hoseok, par l’intermédiaire de Namjoon, a entendu parler de cette affaire. Il lui a rendu visite, a écouté son histoire et l’a racheté. Comme maître Hoseok ne lui demande rien d’autre que la protection de sa personne et de sa maisonnée et se fiche de son passé, il lui est grandement reconnaissant. Comme nous tous en fait vu qu’il nous traite bien.   
– Namjoon était déjà là avant Yoongi ?   
– Il est arrivé après Rosé et Jennie. Son cas est encore différent, il est un esclave volontaire.  
– Comment ? 

Jungkook avait entendu parler de ces fous, des gens qui s’asservissaient d’eux-mêmes, préférant perdre leur liberté au profit d’un gîte et du couvert. 

– Comme tu as pu le remarquer, Namjoon est très intelligent et doué pour les langues. Malheureusement, il vient d’une famille pauvre qui n’avait pas les moyens de lui payer une éducation. Il n’a donc aucun diplôme. Alors plutôt que de vivre misérablement plus longtemps car personne ne voulait de lui malgré ses capacités car il ne possédait aucun diplôme, il est allé voir maître Hoseok car il a entendu parler de ses mines et du potentiel de marché qu’elles couvraient. Il lui a raconté ce qu’il recherchait et pourquoi. Maître Hoseok lui a donné un mois pour faire ses preuves. Namjoon a réussi haut la main. Il a donc été asservi selon ses souhaits et encore récemment, il a dit ne pas regretter ce choix. 

Le noiraud médita sur ces paroles. Le monde des esclaves lui paraissait beaucoup plus vaste et complexe que ce qu’il avait toujours cru. 

– Lisa, continua Jimin, a été offerte par un riche noble à maître Hoseok dans le but de le détourner de maîtresse Jisoo. Lisa est une Blink, tu sais, les esclaves sexuels spécialement éduqués pour uniquement satisfaire le plaisir des gens. Maître Hoseok l’a compris, mais sachant que s’il refusait, Lisa serait châtiée, il l’a prise. Et dès qu’ils furent seuls, il lui dit qu’il la gardait sous sa protection sans l’obliger à utiliser son corps contre son gré. Lisa vient à l’origine du royaume voisin, qu’un raid du notre a dévasté et elle a été vendu comme esclave à cette époque-là. Lisa a été heureuse de la décision de maître Hoseok et depuis elle respire la joie de vivre.   
– Et Taehyung et toi, vous êtes arrivés les derniers ? 

Jimin se mordit les lèvres. 

– En vérité, si je suis arrivé avant toi, Tae, lui, est arrivé très peu de temps après maîtresse Jisoo.   
– Comment c’est possible ? J’avais cru comprendre que vous vous connaissiez depuis toujours !  
– C’est le cas. Laisse-moi t’expliquer. 

Jungkook cessa de poser, cherchant véritablement à assimiler toutes ces informations. Jimin, quant à lui, replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine, son bras entourant ses jambes et son menton reposa sur les genoux. Son regard se perdit au loin, parmi les souvenirs. Malgré lui, sa position rappela à Jungkook cella qu’il avait adopté la veille. 

– Nous sommes tous les deux nés esclaves dans la même propriété, mais comme tous les enfants esclaves, nous avons été séparés très tôt de nos parents pour être vendus ailleurs. Par chance, nous avons été mis au même endroit. Ça plus le fait que nous n’avons pas trois mois d’écart font qu’on a toujours été très proches. Et quand on a commencé à ne plus être vraiment des enfants, nos sentiments ont évolué. On s’aimait et on était heureux. Mais une fois notre maître décédé, sa fille et héritière a trouvé des dettes et trop d’esclaves à charge. Tae et moi avons été séparés lors d’enchères. On le craignait alors juste avant, le matin-même, on s’est fait la promesse de se retrouver un jour où l’autre, quoi qu’il arrive. J’ai été vendu le premier, ce que Tae n’a pas supporté. Il a été tellement affligé que maître Hoseok qui passait par-là et qui a croisé par hasard son regard a eu pitié de lui. Il l’a acheté et lui a demandé quel était le moyen pour ne plus voir cette affliction sur son visage.   
– Il a répondit « Jimin », je parie ? 

Le rose sourit.

– Exactement. Alors ils ont conclu un pacte tous les deux. Tae serait un esclave obéissant lui faisait honneur, en contrepartie maître Hoseok ferait tout pour me trouver, m’acheter et nous laisser vivre heureux ensemble.   
– Mais tu n’es pas arrivé tout de suite…  
– Non, car je suis resté longtemps cloîtré. Je ne te cache pas que ça a été horrible, et la seule la promesse faite à Tae m’a empêché d’en finir avec la vie. Tae l’ignorait, mais j’ai été acheté pour devenir un Blink. Et du coup tout le temps de la formation, j’étais caché du public en attendant de servir. Mais maître Hoseok a fini grâce à ses relations par me retrouver et le jour où j’ai été déclaré prêt, avant de recevoir mon premier client dans une maison de plaisir, il s’est arrangé pour m’obtenir. C’est comme ça que sans comprendre en à peine une heure je changeais de mains, j’arrêtais d’être un esclave sexuel et je retrouvais Tae que je pensais ne plus jamais revoir malgré mes espoirs. Je ne remercierai jamais assez maître Hoseok pour ça.

Jungkook était bouleversé par les révélations. Comment pouvait-on connaître de tels destins ? Lui-même avait vécu une situation similaire pendant les trois années de préparation par les dresseurs. Il ne pouvait que comprendre les autres.

Une autre question lui vint à l’esprit. Il hésita puis se lança. 

– Taehyung m’a dit que tu avais eu un petit frère, Jihyun…

Un éclair de douleur traversa les prunelles de Jimin.

– Effectivement. Il avait deux ans de moins que moi. J’ai fait sa connaissance alors que nous étions enfants, il avait été acheté par le même propriétaire. Malheureusement… Jihyun n’a pas survécu. J’ai échoué ce jour-là dans ma mission de frère aîné. J’ai alors juré de protégé du mieux que je pouvais les enfants que je croiserais par la suite. Ça ne ressuscitera pas Jihyun mais je veux le faire. Quand j’étais aux mains de mes formateurs de Blinks, j’essayais de soulager la peine des garçons avec qui j’étais mélanger. Je ne te cache pas que c’est difficile, mais je continue à le faire. C’est pareil pour toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre.  
– Tu ne me perdras pas.

Le cadet enlaça le rosé, lui transmettant son attachement et le remerciant silencieusement. 

Jungkook comprit véritablement pourquoi les esclaves de cette maisonnée qu’il connaissait aimaient à ce point Hoseok. Ce dernier prenait soin d’eux et leur avait conféré un bonheur auquel ils n’auraient pas cru. Lui-même était bien traité et sûrement connaissait-il une bien meilleure vie que s’il avait été acheté par les autres ce jour-là. Ils formaient une véritable famille.

Emu, il prit la parole. 

– Moi, au début, j’avais la belle vie. Je suis un bâtard de l’actuel chef de la maison noble Jeon. Mon père m’a eu d’une prostituée, peut-être d’une Blink, qui sait ? Jusqu’à mes douze ans, j’étais l’unique enfant de mon père, son épouse étant incapable de lui donner une descendance. Même si je vivais dissimulé de la société en sortant peu de la demeure familiale, j’étais bien traité et recevait une bonne éducation, car plus les années passaient, plus je devenais l’unique héritier de la famille. Mais il y a trois ans la femme de mon père a mis au monde un bébé viable, un fils qui plus est, alors ça a été la fin. Je suis devenu tout à coup un gêneur. Du coup, j’ai été vendu aux dresseurs, afin qu’ils fassent d’un bâtard noble habitué aux services à être le parfait esclave. Et j’ai été mis aux enchères, et la suite tu la connais. 

Jimin, qui l’avait écouté attentivement, surpris par les confidences, lui posa une question. 

– Maître Hoseok sait-il tout ça ?   
– Peut-être, je l’ignore. Il m’a dit le premier jour qu’il aurait un projet pour moi plus tard, quand je serai prêt, mais je n’en sais pas plus.   
– Peut-être que tu devrais lui parler ?   
– Parce que je serai plus prêt selon toi ?   
– Je ne peux pas prétendre le savoir, mais je sais une chose.  
– Quoi ?   
– Tu as changé Jungkook. Tu n’es plus le même qu’au début. Peut-être que c’est ce qu’il voulait ? 

Le cadet haussa les épaules. Ebranlé par les révélations et les souvenirs de sa propre situation, il sentit ses yeux s’humidifier. Des bras l’entourèrent.

– Je suis là, Jungkook, on est tous là. On t’aime et on prendra soin de toi, quoi qu’il arrive. 

Les larmes s’écoulèrent tandis que Jimin sentit son câlin lui être rendu.

– Merci… Et moi aussi je vous aime et je vous protègerai !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Votre impression sur le chapitre ? Connaître votre ressenti est très important pour moi, ça m’aide à écrire.


	6. infos temporaires

Coucou les mandragores !

Ce qui va suivre ne va sûrement pas plaire à certains, mais je préfère l’écrire pour prévenir tout le monde.

Je prends une pause dans l’écriture de mes trois fanfictions. J’adore écrire, vraiment, mais chaque chapitre demande beaucoup d’investissement et de temps et j’ai un peu l’impression d’écrire pour rien. Il y a bien quelques lecteurs fidèles qui me font connaître leurs impressions, mais ils sont peu nombreux. Parfois, malgré des lectures (je vous vois lecteurs fantômes, j’ai les traces de votre passage), je n’ai aucun retour. Je dois bien avouer que c’est démotivant.

Je n’écris pas pour recevoir mille compliments et que tout le monde en parle autour de soi, mais quand je constate le temps que je consacre à écrire un chapitre, même s’il est court, et qu’en face, il n’y a quasiment personne pour me dire ce qui va ou ne va pas, ce n’est pas facile. Ça fait des mois que j’ai continué à écrire et publié malgré ce constat et aujourd’hui, j’arrête. Je suis assez occupée en ce moment alors je décide de faire une pause pour me consacrer à d’autres projets. J’ignore quand je reprendrai l’écriture de ces trois récits et je suis désolée pour les quelques lecteurs qui aimeraient connaître la suite, mais le cœur n’y est pas. 

Je vais néanmoins répondre prochainement aux quelques commentaires que j’ai reçu. Un énorme merci pour ceux qui m’ont laissé un commentaire, je vous aime. Comme on dit : I 💜 u !

**Author's Note:**

> Laisser un commentaire sur ce chapitre est bon pour la santé.


End file.
